The Little Fire and Protective Ice
by Midnight1234
Summary: Natsu-nine-year-old brother of Gray-tends to cause trouble... everywhere. Gray-being the over-protective older brother- has panic attacks cause Natsu tends to... cause havoc all over Fiore... (Little of a run off from my One-shot, Natsu, Don't Eat Candy From a Stranger.) KidNatsu
1. Missing Natsu

**Hiya! If you read my One-shot, 'Natsu, Don't Eat Candy From a Stanger,' well, this is going to be a fun little cute story based on it! Natsu is going to be nine-years-old and where the same cloths he did when he was a kid. Gray is going to be his same age witch is like eighteen or that. They will still be a part of Fairy Tail and Natsu will still know Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Anyway, please leave a review on how you think it is and if you haven't seen my other story(as listed above) please read it and leave a review on it too! Farewell and enjoy!**

"Natsu?" Gray called out into their small house. He looked under a blanket that layed softly on the couch in search for his younger pink haired brother. "Natsu! Come on! Let's go to the guild!" Gray called out again, letting the blanket lay on the couch again in peace. He crossed is arms with a huff as he looked around Natsu's and his house, hoping to find a tuff of pink hair hidden somewhere, or that scaly scarf Igneel had given him. "Happy!" Gray called for the blue-talking-flying-cat. Happy walked into the room, nibbling on a fish as he looked up at Gray, wondering what he wanted. "Have you seen Natsu?" he asked the blue cat. Happy shook his head; taking the fish he was nibbling out of his mouth to answer the black hair man.

"Nope! But I do think I saw him running outside with his backpack and a flyer in his hand." Happy recalled, eating on his fish once more. Gray raised his eyebrow in question at Happy.

"A flyer?" he asked, almost to himself. Happy nodded, taking the fish out of his mouth again.

"Aye! It kinda looked like a mission flyer! I don't remember I only caught a glance at it before he disappeared." Happy shrugged, eating his fish in one bite this time, burping once he swallowed.

"Why didn't you stop him?!" Gray asked frantically. He gripped his hair in his hands as he started to pace around their messy bedroom, heart pounding in his chest at the thought of losing his precious little brother.

"I thought it was a dream. It was around three in the morning" the blue cat told Gray. Gray looked at Happy briefly, anger and panic mixed onto his face as he continued to pace the living room frantically, breath ragged as thoughts ran into his mind about Natsu and if he got into trouble.

"Come on Happy! Let's go to the guild and get Lucy and Erza to help us find him!" Gray suddenly shouted, running towards the door, but not before he stripped his shirt off unconsciously, the shirt falling to the ground sad that its owner disposed of it without a thought, literally. Happy nodded, wings puffing onto his back as he flew after Gray.

"Aye!"

**~Natsu~**

Natsu looked at the train; his stomach turning viciously inside of him at the thought of even going on it crossed his mind. His face was set with a frown, tinted with green as the child battled with his motion sickness on getting on the train.

"Train leaving for Martflies leaves in five minutes." announced the train person. Natsu ended his mental battle as he forced his feet to move onward sluggishly toward his train, flyer clasped in his small hand. When he sat in his train set, he already felt nauseous as if the train was already moving, which worsen when the train lurched forward, Natsu's hand flying to his mouth trying to hold down his stomach.

**~Gray~**

"Natsu is missing?!" Lucy shrieked, silencing the whole guild. Lucy started to sweat profoundly as she sat back down, nervously waving her hand to her guild mates as he face pinked in embarrassment. "Mishap! Nothing to worry about! Natsu is just sleeping at home!" Lucy covered up sheepishly, the guild going back to whatever the heck they were doing.

"Yeah, I looked everywhere for Natsu! I couldn't find him! Happy said he saw him leaving at around three in the morning, with what looked like a mission flyer in his hand and a back pack." Gray said, face in his hands as he worried for his brother.

"Aye!" Happy agreed, nibbling on another fish.

"What mission would Natsu want to go on so badly that he would sneak out at night?" Erza wondered, violet eyes in thought. Lucy looked at Erza and Gray, brown eyes thoughtful.

"I saw that he was looking at one of the missions on the mission's board yesterday. Maybe he took it and wanted to do it alone?" Gray almost jumped up in his seat, eyes shining with what looked to be surprise and hope.

"Did you see him take it? Or at least did you read it?" Gray asked in a rush manner, hope a lit in his voice. Lucy put a finger on her chin as she thought.

"If I remember correctly, it had to deal with this Demon terrorizing a village in Martflies." Lucy replied, looking back at Gray as she dropped her finger and let it rest on the table.

"Why would Natsu take on a mission dealing with a Demon alone?" Gray wondered out loud, eyes downcast to the table as he sat in thought. Mira walked up to them with a smile gracing her features.

"Natsu wanted to prove to you that he can fight on his own. He wanted to make you proud." she told Gray. Gray looked up at her confused.

"He did?" he asked. Mira nodded as she remembered what happened when Gray was participating in one of the guilds brawls.

**~Flashback~**

_Natsu walked up to the bar, having to host himself up on a bar stool to see over the counter and at the barmaid, Mirajane. At the moment, a guilds brawl was happening behind the young child, his older brother fighting in it-he was the one who started because Elfman shouted that it was 'unmanly' to strip in the guild-making it the perfect moment for the pink haired child to approach Mira with a mission flyer at hand. The white haired beauty looked at Natsu with sweet sapphire blue eyes as she cleaned one of her glasses, setting it down to clean another._

"_What do you have there, Natsu?" she asked him, her sweet caring smile never leaving. Natsu beamed up at her with his usual toothy grin. _

"_A mission Mira-san!" he replied cheerily. Mira looked at Natsu curious. _

"_A mission for Gray and you to go on? Didn't you already finish one yesterday?" she asked him as she set down her cloth and glass to look at the child. Natsu nodded, smile faltering. _

"_Yeah we finished one, but this one is for me only. A solo-mission!" he told her._

"_Why aren't you going on it with your brother?" she asked him sweetly._

"_I want to prove to Gray-nii that I'm strong to defend myself! I want him to be proud I'm his younger brother!" he shouted, but not too loud for Gray to here. Mira smiled at him._

"_Well okay then!" _

**~End of Flashback~**

Gray looked down at the table, expression unreadable. "He really wanted to prove himself?" he asked softly, almost a wisp of breath. Mira nodded, smile faltering just a bit.

"And I forbid you to go after him! Let him fight on his own sometimes! He won't get any stronger if you are always protecting him." Mira scolded, smile now gone as her eyes looked at Gray, stern.

"I know, but he-"

"I know he is the only family you have, but you can't baby him forever Gray. You have to let him spread his own wings and fly. He has to see the world in his own light, and this is his chance." Mira soothed for him. Gray sighed heavily as he thought about it.

"She is right." Erza commented as her violet eyes looked at the black haired man. Gray nodded, stiffly as he still thought about the white haired waitress's words.

"You're right, but I'm not going to sit here and wait for his return, I'm going to root for him." Gray sat up, only for Lucy and Erza sitting up to.

"We're going too!" Lucy demanded. Erza nodded, eyes giving Gray that 'glare' which told him 'You'll regret ever saying no.' Gray nodded stiffly, swallowing a lump in his throat out of total fear of the Titiana**(Did I spell that right?)**.

"Y-yes!"

**Took me a total of some odd time to right this(maybe an hour without corrections done to it yet. Anyway, if you have any questions or suggestions, please send a review about them or PM me! That aside, hope you liked it! Farewell and review and Favorite!**

**-Let there be midnight**


	2. Searching Demon

**Hiya! foureye Scarlet-knight, I actually read your stories before and loved them! Anyway, on to the story. I'm going to try and make this as long as I can cause, it will probably be awesome like that! I got tired, so I stopped in the middle of making sure there is no mistakes… I hope not cause I'm going to sleep. Night! Please leave a review and favorite and all of that! Farewell and enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight.**

**-Do not own Fairy Tail**

**Searching Demon**

Natsu looked at the Demon before him. It was the one that the mission had called for him to kill. It stood about 8ft tall with bulging muscles. It looked at Natsu with glowing red eyes, a contrast to its pitch black skin. Natsu grinned at the Demon who stood before him, canines glinting in the afternoon sun. He got into a battle stance, fist now raging with fire as the Demon growled low in its throat. Before Natsu could take more than a breath, the Demon was upon him with bright tearing claws and fangs. Natsu tried to dodge one of the claws that threaten to come down upon him, getting his left forearm slashed, staining the Demon's claw with crimson blood. Natsu hissed in slight pain, forcing his attacks on it. He lit his leg on fire, aiming a kick to the Demon's head. It howled with pain at the burning sensation and force the nine-year-old put in the kick. Natsu snickered as he saw the burn mark on it. He felt proud that he was able to put damage on a creature without Gray-nii's help.

Suddenly, a heavy aura came over the battle field, making it hard to breath. It felt like a pressure pushing against Natsu body, squishing him. Natsu's breath hitched at the pain the pressure caused him. He knelt on one knee as the pressure intensified. He looked up at the Demon who now stood above him. A sinister smile was upon the Demon's features, his sharp pointy fangs a blinding white.

"Night night!" its speech sounded choppy and scratchy. Its voice was deep almost like a growling bear. Its smile grew as he raised his bulky black hand high above its head, bringing it down on the pink haired child. Natsu knew no more as blackness swarmed his vision, taking him within its depths.

**~Gray~**

Gray looked out of the train window, head in hand. Something in his gut told him something was wrong, but no matter how much he tried to deny it, the since of worry and anxiety washed over him.

"Are you alright Gray?" Lucy asked him. She sat next to the black haired man, Happy sleeping in her lap. Gray looked at her slightly from his position at the window.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he mumbled as the train came to a screeching halt.

"Passengers leaving for Martflies may leave the train." the conductors voice rang out through the speakers. Erza, Lucy-who was holding the sleeping Happy in her arms-, and Gray walked out of the cabin and into the train station. With each step Gray had made, this worry and anxiety seemed to grow larger and even harder to ignore. "So where would Natsu be?" Lucy asked once they had excited the train station. Erza took out a white piece of crumpled paper, reading the words scribbled onto it.

"Near Black Woodland." Erza responded, putting the piece of paper back in her pocket(somewhere). Gray and Lucy nodded as they followed Erza to Black Woodland, not knowing what they would find.

**~Black Woodland~**

The trio finally reached the destination(If you count Happy who still his sleeping in Lucy's arms, then four.). Every step Gray had taken, he seemed to drown in the worry that beset him. He didn't know why, and at one point, his palms started to sweat and shake uncontrollably. This made him nervous at what he would find at Black Woodland.

They were well into the forest when they notice something on the ground. It was Natsu's scarf and some droplets of blood on the ground around it. But there was no Natsu. Gray started to panic, blood running an icy cold.

_No… no… not again!_ he thought, his mind wondering to the day he lost his little brother.

**~Flashback~**

_Twelve-year-old Gray looked around for his brother Natsu. He didn't think Natsu could've gone far, considering he _finally_ learned how to walk a week ago. He looked around the small little shack he lived in with the toddler. "Natsu?" he called out, eyes peering under the bed the two slept in. No one. Gray sighed as he stood up. He looked everywhere, not a single sign of the toddler. And here he thought he would be toddling over to him when he first called his name, shouting 'Ay! Ay!' but he heard none of that, only was he greeted by the cold silence of the small shack and the forest the surrounded them. Content on finding the pink haired child, Gray walked out of the house and into the afternoon air of the forest. _

"_Natsu!" he called, his voice echoing out through the trees. No answer came. Weird, the forest seemed even more… eerie than ever before. Gray walked down the forest trail that he would bring Natsu on, looking around for any sign of the little boy. "Natsu!" he called again. This time, his eyes skimmed over something eerily family. Gray walked closer to get a better view of it. There it was. Lying on the ground was the teddy bear Gray had given the young boy for his birthday, covered in blood. Gray's eyes widen with horror as terror clenched his heart. He picked up the bear, which Natsu dubbed as-Beaw beaw which meant 'bear'-, and looked over it. One of the bear's button's eyes was hanging freely, and its ear halfway torn off. Tiny droplets of blood covered the bear in small drops. Gray's hands shook as he screamed on the top of his lungs, tears already forming in his eyes and streaming wet tracks down his face. "Natsu!"_

**~Flashback~**

Gray started to shake at the similarity to the past and presence.

"Gray?" Erza asked concern for her fellow comrade. She knew Gray had lost Natsu when he was younger and only found him around four years ago. She could only imagine at what the Ice Mage was feeling at the moment. She saw his hands shaking, his face pale with wide eyes. She could just see the flashback playing back in his mind as if it was a movie projector that wouldn't stop playing no matter how much he tried.

"N-Natsu," Gray muttered under his breath. Erza still heard the soft words; she could hear the pain at the thought of losing the young pink haired child. She could _feel _it. She could _relate _to it.

**~Natsu~**

Natsu opened his bleary eyes, vision swarming before him as he tried to pay attention on anything. His left forearm throbbed along with his head like a drumbeat in sync. He didn't know where he was, but he knew one thing was for sure. The scarf Igneel had given him…. It was missing. He didn't like the idea that his scarf was missing, but he had to push that aside and figure out where he was. He tried to sit up, but he couldn't. Realization dawned on him. He wasn't sitting. He was hanging from his ankle on a tree. How he noticed, he started to feel the blood that had rushed to his head, making him dizzy. He looked up to see what had him tied to a tree to see a rope on his ankle.

"He put rope on a fire mage… Demons are so stupid." Natsu grinned as he rolled his eyes, easily burning the rope off, only to land on his head. "Owie!" he whined as he sat up. He rubbed his head as he looked around, noticing he didn't find anything familiar. "Gray-nii is going to be sooooo mad when I come back home." he muttered under his breath.


	3. Running Natsu

**Hiya! I didn't know what happened in this chapter… I didn't know what to do and it ended up like this… I think it is pretty good, but I probably could do better… well next chapter I have a treat for all my readers! Please enjoy this chapter and leave a review and favorite this story, and hey! Maybe add this to your favorite! I promise you won't regret it cause there is many more of these sad sad brotherly moments of Gray and Natsu to come. Review and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**I No Own Fairy Tail**

**Running Natsu**

Natsu stood up and dusted the dirt off of him. He looked around, curious to where he stood. The trees were dark and tall overhead, hiding the sky from his view. No one was around him for some odd reason… which was strange, but he got this eerie feeling as if someone or some_thing_ was watching him from a far.

He started to walk through the dense woods, hoping to catch the sight of something familiar, but it seems as if he was too far off from anything that would ring a bell to him at all.

"I wish Happy was here." he muttered. "Cause then he could fly me above these annoying trees!" he shouted, kicking at tree. Natsu froze as he felt pain sear in his foot, biting on his tongue as he cursed himself mentally from hitting the stupid tree. He finally let go of his lip to scream in pain as he hopped around holding his foot. Crows from a distance squawked and flew away from the disturbance Natsu had caused. "Stupid tree! Why did you have to hurt my foot! My foot was nice enough to grow and let me walk on it! Don't go hurtin' my foot! Cause if you did, how am I able to walk?!" Natsu shouted at the tree he had kicked, only to trudge away with his arms crossed stubbornly over his chest.

"Pinky…" a voice growled from behind him. It was low and dark, drawling 'pinky' out. Natsu turned around, showing his fangs as he lit his fist on fire and waved it in front of him.

"Who you calling pinky! My hair is obviously salmon! Not pink! Got that idiot!" he shouted as a thin line of fire came out of his mouth.

"Pinky…" the voice drawled again in the same manner. Natsu growled low in his throat with anger.

"I. Am. Not. Pinky! My hair is salmon! Salmon! Not pink you hear! Salmon!" he screeched with red hot fury.

"Pinky…" the voice drawled again. A tick mark appeared on Natsu's forehead as he clenched his fist tight.

"You're looking for a fight, aren't ya'?!" he screeched. The voice seemed to snicker as it uncovered itself from the layers of darkness in which it hid. Natsu gulped as he recognized who it was, fire on his fist burning out as he started to sweat nervously. "Um… hi. How have you been since the last time we have met?" Natsu squeaked out to the Demon which had knocked him unconscious.

"Pinky burned." the Demon pointed to his shoulder with his sharp glinting white claws to the burn mark Natsu had inflected on him. Natsu rubbed the back of his neck as he started to panic.

"Is it too late to say 'I'm sorry?'" he asked. The Demon smiled crookedly at him.

"Pinky pay." Natsu let his arm fall as he backed up, his heart pounded.

"Guess it is." he muttered, only to turn away and fled with the Demon hot on his trail. Natsu screamed like a manic as he ran as fast as he could.

**~Gray~**

Gray looked up from looking at Natsu's scarf to hear a familiar voice screaming out with fear. "Natsu?" he whispered. Happy woke up in Lucy's arms, jumping out of them to walk to Gray's side along with the two girls.

Natsu burst out of the trees, Demon following.

"Gray-nii!" he shouted with joy, running to stand beside him as if his older brother was a human shield. Gray looked lost, but it was soon covered with anger as he stared at the Demon.

"You dare hurt my brother?" he growled out hauntingly. If you looked at his face, you would run away the split second your eyes had layed upon it. The Demon looked up at him, suddenly backing up with fear. "Anyone who hurts Natsu will _die._" he growled at the Demon with more fury than before. "Ice Make: Death Scythe!" he shouted, the weapon of ice appearing in his hands as he swung it at the Demon. It let out a scratchy nail scratching screech of fear as Gray slashed it.

"Gray-nii… I think you went a little too far on him…" Natsu said after a few moments of Gray torturing the Demon, sweetdropping. Gray walked away, scythe disappearing as he whipped his hands whistling.

"He deserved it." he chuckled darkly. Natsu bumped into Lucy as the two of them slowly backed up with fear.

"Lucy-san?" Natsu whispered to her frightfully.

"Yeah Natsu?" she whispered back, both of their eyes never leaving the dark haired teen.

"I think Gray-nii has gone insane."

"I thought that way before you did." Gray looked at the both of them, a sickly sweet smile on his face.

"Why are you too so pale?" he asked in an overly sweet voice.

"Natsu?" Lucy suddenly whispered to him, grabbing the child's hand.

"Yeah Lucy-san?" he had whispered to her, voice sounding fearful of his bigger brother.

"On the count of three, we run." she told him. Natsu nodded as they backed up further while Gray just walked closer to them. "One," back step. "Two," two back steps. "Three!" Lucy shouted both her and Natsu whipping around and running out of sight. Gray looked at Erza, fake sadness on his face.

"Why'd they run? All I wanted to do was give Natsu his scarf back and give them both a hug." Erza shrugged as Happy flew by both of them, shouting,

"Natsuuuu! Don't leave me with the psychos!" he wailed.

"I want strawberry cake." Erza suddenly said, walking off as Gray shrugged.

"I could go for one right about now, too."


	4. Ice-cream Disaster

**Hiya! How are you guys today? Good? I'm great! Anyway, here is the next chapter, enjoy and please leave a review and favorite! Farewell!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**I No Own Fairy Tail**

**Ice-cream disaster**

Once Erza and Gray caught to the still terrified Lucy, Natsu, and Happy, they went out to a little desert shop that Martflies was famous for.

**~In the desert shop~**

"Gray-nii!" Natsu whined as more ice-cream dripped on to his clothing and hands. Gray looked at his little brother, raising an eyebrow. "Freeze the ice-cream!" he demanded with a pout. Gray chuckled at his little brother.

"My magic doesn't work like that." Gray told Natsu with a smile as he ruffled up his hair. Happy flew above Natsu, eating his eight scope ice-cream, when four of the scopes lost balance and fell onto the pink haired child.

"I'm sorry Natsu!" Happy wailed as the rest laughed. Natsu grumbled, trying to shake the ice-cream off of his head, resulting in it running down his face.

"You are such a mess Natsu." Gray laughed as he looked down at his brother, grabbing a napkin. He bent down on one knee-giving Lucy his ice-cream-and started to whip up the cold desert on Natsu's face. Natsu's face turned as red as Erza's scarlet hair as he looked around, pushing Gray's hand back in the process.

"Gray-nii!" he whined. "Stop it! I'm not little anymore!" he hid his face as he pouted, ice-cream still running down his face and into his clothing. Gray laughed a little.

"You're nine! You aren't that old! Well, older than an eight-year-old." Gray rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, do you see other brother's whipping their nine-year-old brother's faces!" he pointed an accusing finger into Gray's face. Gray pointed to behind them, Natsu following his finger to see brothers that were the exact age as both of them, the older one cleaning off his younger brother's face from the ice-cream. Natsu glared at Gray, his arms crossed. "That's different!" he grumbled. Gray rolled his eyes as he stood back up.

"You need a bath." He commented, Lucy and Erza nodding in agreement.

"There is an Inn nearby we can go to." Erza suggest. Gray nodded as all of them walked out of the desert shop, Natsu trudging on while grumbling under his breath.

**~At Thy Inn~**

"Natsu! Get in the bath now!" Gray and Lucy screamed in unison as they tried to grab a running Natsu who was only in his boxers because of the two.

"No!" he shouted as he ran around the room they were in.

"Get in the bath Natsu! Don't make me get Loke out!" Lucy screamed, but it was too late for the Celeste Spirit appeared beside her, running along with her.

"You called beautiful?" he asked with a smirk. Lucy shrugged off the fact that he came on his own without her calling, and pointed at the running Natsu.

"We need to get him in the bath!" she shouted to him. Loke smiled as he ran and grabbed Natsu under the arms, lifting him up and turning to face Gray and Lucy. Natsu blinked by the suddenness of it all, and then started to struggle.

"I don't want to take a bath!" he argued.

"Got him beautiful! Need help giving him a bath?" Loke asked Lucy. Lucy nodded as Gray facepalmed at his brother's childlessness.

"Stop acting like a five-year-old Natsu." Gray sighed as they walked into the bathroom. Loke set Natsu into the bath, holding him down while Lucy and Gray washed him off. Natsu still struggled in Loke's arms and tried to bat Lucy and Gray away.

"Do you want to smell forever?!" Lucy asked him. Natsu nodded.

"Yes!" Just as he said that the front door to the end burst opened.

"I'm back!" Erza's voice echoed, making Natsu freeze in horror, a sly smile appearing on the three Mages giving him a bath.

"Oh Erza~!"


	5. Igneel's Sand Castle

**Hiya! Me is on spring break! I will try to update every day if my friends don't Skype call me, if I'm not reading anime(or any other kind of reading material in that matter), watching anime, drawling, watching TV, hanging with friends, etc. I hope you like this chapter! Please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**I No Own Fairy Tail**

**Igneel's Sand Castle**

Erza came into the bathroom, confused. Gray, Lucy, and Loke smiled evilly while Natsu shook with fear.

"Want to help us give Natsu a bath?" Loke asked her. Natsu shook his head, sweating uncontrollably.

"N-no! Erza-san doesn't need to go through that much trouble! See look! I'm clean!" he shouted, trying to jump out of the bath. A tick mark appeared on Lucy's forehead, pulling out another of her Celeste Keys.

"Open! Gate of the water barrier! Aquarius!" she shouted. Aquarius appeared looking annoyed as ever.

"Don't call me from bath water!" she growled, but soon saw Natsu who shook with undeniable fear. "Aww! He's so cute!" she suddenly cooed, the others sweetdropped as she smothered the little boy. "I wish I can bring you back to the Celeste World with me!" she squealed.

"I'm glad you can't…" Natsu muttered to himself as he tried to get out of the spirits smothering arms. Erza stood in the doorway, sweetdropping at what she saw. "Gray-nii! Help me!" his shout was muffled by Aquarius as she just smothered his face in her chest, cooing on how adorable the little boy was.

"Ah, Aquarius… you can go now…" Lucy said sheepishly. Aquarius turned to Lucy, glowering as her aura turned deathly.

"I'll go when I wish." she growled, Lucy putting her hands in front of her as she sweetdropped. "And don't summon me. I'm going to be on a date with my boyfriend. Hear that? BOYFRIEND!" Aquarius then disappeared with a pouf. Natsu dropped into the bath again with a surprised yelp. He came back up, spitting out the water like a fountain as he pouted.

"Erza-san! I'm being tortured!" Natsu whined as he held out his arms to the red head. Like Lucy's spirit, evil aura surrounded Erza as she Requiped one of her swords and pointed it at the three.

"Looks like I'm out of here!" Loke shouted, disappearing like Aquarius. Lucy and Gray looked at the spot the Lion Spirit once was, eyes bulging.

"TRAITOR!" they both screamed in alarm. Erza pointed her sword to Lucy and Gray, the duo turning their attention to Erza in fear.

"You dare torture your little brother Gray?" she growled out as the tip of her sword rested on his neck. Gray started to sweat bullets as he panicked.

"H-he w-wouldn't t-t-take a b-bath..." Gray stammered out endlessly as his heart raced under his chest.

"Lucy, dry Natsu off and walk with him through the town. Your punishment will be later." Erza growled. Lucy nodded quickly as she grabbed a towel and grabbed Natsu, rushing out of the room a closing the door behind her with a slam.

**~Lucy, Natsu, and Happy~**

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy walked down the street of the town, bored and hot. Lucy walked slumped as she fanned herself. Natsu walked next to her, his shirt off and draped around his shoulders like a towel. Happy nibbled on a fish as he walked close to Natsu.

"I wonder what Erza-san is doing to Gray-nii right now." Natsu wondered as he strolled behind Lucy.

"I don't know. Want to go to the beach Natsu?" she asked as she looked at him. Natsu beamed at her, bouncing in front of her as they stopped.

"Can we?" he asked with joy. Lucy nodded, smiling as they came to a stop.

"On the train I learned of a beach near here!" she shouted. "Let's go buy some swim suits so we don't have to go back!" Natsu pumped his fist in the air.

"Yosh!" he shouted at the same time Happy yelled,

"Aye!"

**~At the beach~**

Lucy sat on her newly laid beach towel in her new pink bikini. Natsu sat next to her in red swim trunks and with his scarf tied around his forehead as he made a sand castle with Happy.

"Lucy-san, wanna help me and Happy?" he asked, turning towards her. Lucy smiled and nodded as she sat up and grabbed some sand.

"Sure! What kind of castle are we building?" she asked.

"A castle for Igneel!" Natsu shouted as he went back to building. Lucy smiled as the trio got to work on the castle just as a muscular blonde haired man walked up to them, blocking the sun and casting a shadow. They all looked up at him with a curious gaze. "Your blocking the sun." Natsu stated. The man quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Really now?" he asked with a smirk as he brought up his foot and stomped on the sand castle they were building. All of them shouted with surprise and outrage.

"Hey, what was that for!" Lucy screeched with outrage.

"Why are you a meanie?" Happy crossed his arms as he glared at the blonde.

"That was Igneel's castle!" Natsu growled out as he coiled his fist. The man bent down as he smiled.

"Oh, 'Igneel's castle' was it?" he asked. Natsu stood up, clinching his teeth. "That was one stupid castle." Blonde mocked, laughing. Natsu's bangs covered his eyes as he started to shake.

"Natsu…" Lucy softly spoke, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"YOU JERK!" Natsu screeched as loud as he could, kicking the guy where it counts. Blonde doubled over in pain just as Natsu punched him in the face, sending him flying.

"Natsu! You defeated the bad guy!" Happy cheered as he danced around. Lucy sweetdropped as she saw Natsu beam a smile and high-five the blue cat.

"That's what he gets for destroying Igneel's castle!" he boasted as he bounced around with Happy.

"Remind me never to destroy Igneel's castle…" Lucy said to herself.

"Natsu! Lucy's being weird and talking to herself!" Happy shouted, pointing at Lucy.

"Lucy-san," Natsu said as he shook his head with a 'tsk, tsk.' "you really shouldn't talk to yourself. It's unhealthy you know?"

"Shut up!" she shouted, hitting both of them on the head. Lucy stood up, whipping her hands as she looked down at the 'wounded' duo. "Let's go see if Erza is done with Gray's punishment."

"Aye sir!"


	6. Prophecy of the Flaming Star Arc-Mission

**Hiya! This chapter is the starting of an arc that I'm planning to do called, 'Prophecy of the Flaming Star.' It was originally called, 'Prophecy of the Fire Star' but I like the 'Flaming Star' better! Don't you think it is better than my first idea? Well anyway, I hope you like it! Please leave a review and favorite! It makes my day all happy when that happens! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWNS THE FAIRY TAIL **

**Prophecy of the Flaming Star- Mission **

**~Week later from Natsu's solo mission~**

Natsu slept peacefully on his hammock as Gray walked into the room only in his boxers. He scratched his head and yawned, walking over to the child.

"Oi, Natsu, wake up." he ordered, shaking Natsu's shoulders. Natsu moaned in his sleep, digging his head deeper into his pillow as his hand sleepily shoved Gray's off his shoulder. "Natsu, we're going to the guild." he said, but only got a muffled response from the child. Gray sighed as he leaned back a little, crossing his arms. "Fine, I'll have to tell Romeo you were too tired to play today." at that, Natsu jumped up and glared at Gray.

"We don't play! We hang out!" he shouted in defense, Gray chuckling in response, rolling his eyes.

"Sure. Get dress cause we're going to the guild." with that, he walked out of the room dodging a pillow Natsu threw his way.

Gray whistled as he shut Natsu's door, walking past Happy who was having a freak attack that they ran out of fish.

"Graaaaay!" he shouted in tears as he ran towards him. Gray looked down at the blue cat, grabbing a random shirt off the couch and putting it on. "We're out of fish!" he wailed.

"Relax, we'll get you some fish when we pass the market on the way to the guild." he said, reassuring the cat. Happy relaxed at that and sat on the couch as he waited for Natsu. After a few moments, Gray looked back at Natsu's door, hearing muffled grunts and things crashing to the floor. Curious, he walked back into Natsu's bedroom. What he saw, made him want to burst out laughing. Natsu was twisted up in his hammock trying to get his shirt on. His scarf laid on the ground and not so far away, a broken glass laid shattered on the floor. Natsu looked up at Gray with pleading eyes.

"Gray-nii!" he pleaded. Gray sighed, knowing full of what Natsu wanted. He untwisted Natsu from the hammock and set him on top of it.

"I thought big boys don't need help putting shirts on." he raised an eyebrow at Natsu with a smirk.

"Gray-nii! I'm not a gramps like you!" Natsu shouted. A tick mark formed on Gray's forehead.

"I'm not that old!" Gray shouted in defense.

"You're eighty-one!" Natsu shot back.

"Quite twisting the numbers of people's ages around! I'm eighteen for crying out loud!"

"No! Last I checked you are eighty-one!"

"I'm not as old as the Old Man!"

"Yes you are!"

"Ha! You didn't twist his age!"

"... You can't twist the age of eighty-eight..."

"... Dang it... you're right..."

"See! I told you!" Natsu boasted proudly after their little quarrel. "I'm smarter than Gray-nii!"

"If you're smarter than me, why isn't your shirt over your head yet?" Gray asked. A tick mark appeared on Natsu's forehead as he tried to hit Gray.

"I'mma workin' on it!" he shouted. Gray laughed, shaking his head a little.

"Sure." he replied, rolling his eyes. "Let me help." with that, he calmed Natsu down enough to get his T-shirt over his head. "Let's go." he said, picking up Natsu's scarf and handing it to him.

**~At the guild~**

"Mira-san~!" Natsu sang as he burst into the guild with Happy and Gray. With a great big toothy smile, Natsu ran over to Mira at the bar, taking a seat next to Romeo.

"Hello Natsu-chan! How are you doing today?" Mira asked kindly as she cleaned a glass, setting it down once she was done.

"Amazing! Some kind man gave me candy on the way here!" at that, the whole guild went silent. Lucy, who sat at a table not so far from where Natsu sat, turned ever so slowly to face him with a deathly dark aura surrounding her.

"What was that Natsu?" Lucy growled. Natsu looked at Lucy in terror, trembling ever so slightly. Romeo-who sat next to him-sweetdropped and slowly inched away.

"Good luck. You'll need it." Romeo whispered to the other boy. Natsu nodded, trembling even more as Lucy walked over to him, her aura growing even more dangerous with each step.

"L-L-L-Lucy-s-s-san..." Natsu stuttered with fear.

"How many times..." Lucy growled through clenched teeth. "Do I have to say, DO NOT EAT CANDY FROM STRANGERS!" she shrieked, bonking Natsu on the head.

"Lucy, we shouldn't be worrying about that right now." Mira hissed, the same aura surrounding her.

"Oh?"

"Gray was in charge of Natsu on the way here." Mira growled, transforming into her Satan Soul. Gray who was at the front of the guild, was shivering immensely in fear at the two.

"She's right Lucy." Erza said, banging her fist down on top of the table as she stood up and walked toward the two. "Gray shall be punished again." with that, she Requiped into her Heaven Wheel Armor.

"Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo!" Lucy shouted, Leo appearing.

"Did it happen again?" Loke sighed. Lucy nodded.

"You know what to do." she growled. Loke nodded with another disgruntled sigh.

"Sadly..." he mumbled.

"W-wait! It wasn't my fault! When we were at the market Natsu got out of my sight!" Gray defended himself.

"Your punishment has come." Erza growled.

**~Thirty minutes after immense pain for Gray later~**

Gray sat next to Natsu at the bar, covered in a thick layer of bandages. Next to Gray sat Lucy and Erza, while Romeo sat on the other side of the bar talking to Mira.

"Gray-nii!" Natsu suddenly shouted, catching Gray's attention. "Can we go on a mission today?" he asked with a smile. Gray nodded as he took a drink from his root beer. With excitement, Natsu jumped off the bar stool and ran towards the mission board. One mission caught the pink haired child's attention.

**'Dark Mage attacking village. Need help now! **

**Dark Mage known as- Ridner Dark-has been kidnapping random people from the village of Cardel for ransom, only to kill them after he gets his money. His magic is unknown. **

**Reward- 7,500 Jewels'**

Quickly, Natsu grabbed the request with sparkling eyes and ran over to Gray, Lucy, and Erza.

"Let's do this mission!" he shouted with joy. They looked at him and read the mission the request had.

"Fine by me." Erza said, leaning onto the bar counter. Lucy nodded in agreement.

"Let's meet at the train station in fifteen." Gray suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Oi! Happy! Let's go! We got a mission!" Natsu shouted with joy.

"Aye sir!"

**~Train station~**

"M-must we go on a train? I mean, can't we walk there? Or better yet, run?!" Natsu pleaded. Erza grabbed the collar of Natsu's shirt as she dragged him onto the train. "E-Erza-san!" he yelped in surprise. Erza didn't really pay attention to Natsu's yelp off surprised as she dragged him on.

"Gray! Lucy! Let's go!" demanded the scarlet haired women as she walked into the train.

"H-hai..." Lucy and Gray said at the same time, sweetdropping at the scene before them. They shook their head, already used to Erza's tactics by now, and followed the two on the train. Natsu struggled all the way, not wanting to be on the train, but he was conflicted. He hated trains, but yet he was afraid of Erza. Trains. Erza. Trains. Erza. Trains. Erza. He didn't want to get motion sickness, but at the same time he didn't want to get severely injured by the scary red haired beast. It was a difficult decision, but the ultimate fear of the scarlet haired woman was too overwhelming that he finally gave up and allowed her to drag him all the way to his doom as people starred at him. Oh, how life can be a jerk sometimes.

**~Somewhere far away~**

The sun finally dipped underneath the horizon, the inky black liquid coating the sky as tiny sparkling stars coated it with a full beautiful glowing moon. A man with the same color of hair as the sky and dark blue eyes sheathed his blood coated sword. A body fell down, bloody, mangled, and lifeless as the moon's sunlight shown on it, making the scene all the more eerie than it should. The dark blue pools gazed up at the moon, a sly smirk slowly crossing his features.

"Ahh..." he breathed in happiness. "The prophecy is coming true… the Flaming Star is coming…"

**~Team Natsu~**

The train cabin was silent as the moon slowly slipped through the window. All but one of the occupancies were asleep soundly. Natsu's head rested softly on Gray's lap as Happy cuddled against him. Across from the two, Erza and Lucy were calmly sleeping in their train seats. The cabin was filled with soft snores and moans of sleep. The only one who was awake though, was Gray.

Gray ran a hand threw his younger brothers hair with a soft smile, but his eyes had something totally different. They were full of regret, guilt, and sadness.

"You probably don't remember what tomorrow was? Huh, Natsu?" he asked the sleeping boy. "It was the day you disappeared…" he whispered ever so softly as he continued to stroke the pinkette's hair.

Unbeknownst of all of them, something evil and dark was seeping ever so closely. The happiness they all shared will soon come to an end, for the prophecy of the Flaming Star has been set. Nothing will ever be the same again.


	7. Flaming Star- Dark Mage Rise

**Hiya! Yay! Or not to yay… since this chapter is kinda depressing…uhhh… *slowly backs away into a pool of jelly* Please leave a review to make my day and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWNS THE FAIRY TAIL **

**Prophecy of the Flaming Star- Dark Mage Rise**

Team Natsu stepped out of their clients home, a little shocked at what they heard.

"_Ridner Dark… he came here a few months ago. We tried to get him to talk, but he would say nothing, his black hood always covering his face. We never actually got what he looks like, but we know that his intentions are evil." the client-Pet Mark-told them with a grim face. Erza crossed her legs as she looked at Mr. Mark with a serious face._

"_Do you know of his intentions?" she asked him. Mr. Mark shook his head, closing his eyes for a brief second before opening them. He played with the end of his French like mustache unconsciously as he looked at the four-five counting Happy-his face becoming shadowed with sorrow._

"_Sadly not. A week ago, he killed my ten-year-old daughter." Everyone gasped in surprised. He nodded as he picked up a picture of a little girl with short deep curly brown hair and the lightest of green joyful eyes. Her smile could light up anyone's soul as you looked at her. "Her name was Helena… she was my only child. After my wife had died…" he whipped some stray tears away from his face before he had continued. "Helena was only seven. She was the light of my soul, the only reason to get out of bed in the morning. I swore on my wife's grave that I would protect my precious Helena with everything I have." his voice became strained as he tried to keep the tears in. "I failed in doing that… I failed Gracie-my wife-and I failed my precious baby Helena…!" at that the man broke down bailing, holding the picture close to his heart as the tears came none stop to his eyes._

"_I'm so sorry for your lost…" Lucy said eyes sincere. Mr. Mark shook his head as he straightened himself out._

"_No… I apologize... I'm getting ahead of myself. The point is can you please do anything to take down this vile man? Not for me, but for my Gracie and Helena? I beg you!" Erza and Gray stood up._

"_Of course we'll do it, even if you didn't pay us." Gray said voice harsh as he coiled his fist. Natsu nodded as he walked in front of him._

"_Your daughter Helena wouldn't want you to cry, nee?" Natsu remarked. Mr. Mark looked up, surprised. "She would want you to smile, be happy and live your life with joy! She wouldn't want to see you sad over her, that'll just make her even more sad! So Mister, would you want your daughter to be sad over you, wouldn't you?" more tears flowed from his eyes as he wailed._

"_You're right!"_

The door to Mr. Mark's house closed behind Team Natsu. Pet still sat there, balling his eyes out. A figure came from the shadows of a corner near him, dressed in a cloak that showed none of his features.

"I have no farther need for you." the cloaked man said. He slashed his hand through the air, Pet disappearing as a soft wind blew him into stripes of darkness that only faded away. The picture he held close to his heart, fell and shattered on the ground. The cloaked man stepped on the broken glass and picture, a smirk showing through his cloak. "The Flaming Star…" the man stated, joy filling his voice. "You shall be mine."

**~Team Natsu~**

"The Dark Mage should be around here…" Gray stated, looking around the little clearing they were in. Natsu stood next to him, Happy sitting on his head as he chewed happily on a piece of fish. Erza and Lucy stood a few inches from the three as they looked about.

"Now that I think of it… this places kinda gives me the creeps…" Lucy whimpered as she hid behind Erza.

"Lucy-san, there's a spider on your head." Natsu told her with a bored look. Lucy shirked in fear as she tried to shake the spider off.

"Get it off! Get it off!" she shouted in fear.

"Nee, Lushy, It's off." Happy told her. Lucy relaxed at the thought, but then realized that her hair was a mess freaking out again as she tried to fix it.

"Gray-nii, I forgot to tell you something." Natsu said, looking up at Gray. Gray looked down at him, curious. "That man, Mr. Bark, something like that, he smelled really fishy." he winkled his nose to get the point across. "I think he was lying."

"Eh, lying? But he was crying! No one can lie and be that good!" Lucy defended, once her hair was all 'pretty' in her standards.

"No," a dark voice said. A man, the same as before, revealed himself from the shadows of the trees. All but an evil smile was covered by the cloak or by shadows. "Natsu-chan is right. He was lying." the man took a step forward, Team Natsu taking a defense stance. "Now, I have a bargain for you." the man said, putting his hand forward as he stopped. Everyone looked at him, curious, but skeptical.

"What is it?" Erza asked, Requiping one of her of her swords. The man's smile curved into an evil more deadly smile.

"Hand over the Flaming Star, or die." he ordered.

"Flaming Star?" Lucy questioned as she got one of her keys ready in case this got somewhere dangerous.

"Yes, the Flaming Star from the Prophecy. Flaming Star, Natsu Dragneel." everyone gasped in horror and surprised. Gray stepped in front of Natsu, along with Erza, Lucy, and Happy, once they got over their surprise.

"We're not handing him over!" Erza shouted as she pointed her sword at the cloaked man. He shook his head, that evil smile never leaving. His hand dropped to his side, lazily. Dark blue pools revealed themselves from under the shadows, their pupils so small you would barely even notice them.

"Well then. I'll take him by force." after he said that, he disappeared in a split second, dark shadow wisps still caught in the air.

"Keep your ears and eyes open!" Erza demanded. Everyone nodded, looking everywhere for the Dark Mage.

Natsu slowly walked backwards, afraid the Mage might pop in front of him. Suddenly, he bumped into something. Before he could let a startled yelp escape, a cold clammy hand covered his mouth.

"Gray-nii!" Natsu manage to shriek, catching everyone's attention.

"Natsu!" Gray shouted in panic as his little brother began to slowly disappear into thin air with the man, shadows slowly crawling over the both of them. Natsu held his tiny hand out for Gray, Gray doing the same.

"Gray-nii!" Natsu shouted louder than ever before as the shadows ate him and the man up before Gray could get him. Gray stared wide eyed as nothing more was standing where the little pink haired child was. He dropped to his knees, fear and worry sinking deep into his skin.

"NATSUUUUUUUUUUU!"


	8. Save Me

**Hiya! Another chapter brought anew! Fairymangafan- Hiya! And I can speak a little bit of French too! Maybe we can help each other out a little by PMing each other? Nee? Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWNS THE FAIRY TAIL **

**Prophecy of the Flaming Star- Save Me…**

"N-Natsu…" Gray mumbled, shock filling him to the core.

"Crap! We have to find Natsu!" Erza said, her sword disappearing. Happy walked to stand next to Gray.

"Gray?" he asked, trying to snap him out of it. Gray didn't listen as tears pricked his eyes. Happy laid his tiny paw at him as he stared at him with sympathy, tears also pricking his eyes as he fought to keep them at bay. Finally he couldn't take it anymore; the blue Exceed's tears ran like crystals down his face. "Gray, we have to find Natsu… we can't stay here any longer…" Happy's voice was shaky as he spoke. Gray looked at him, nodding his head. He picked Happy up, standing up, his back to Erza and Lucy.

"Come on. Gajeel and Wendy have a good nose. We have to go back and get them." Gray said his voice harsh and cold as he whipped away his tears.

"Wendy is on a mission with Carla." Lucy told him.

"I don't care. We need both of them. Ridner has made an enemy out of Fairy Tail, but more importantly, _me._" Gray snarled as he walked off into the forest. Erza was about to follow him, but Lucy grabbed her arm.

"Erza, I have a question that has been bothering me." Lucy said with a straight face. Erza looked back at her, nodding for her to continue. "Can you please tell me about Gray's and Natsu's past? It's all so confusing. I know Gray was taught by Ur and Natsu by Igneel… but, it doesn't make all that much since." Erza smiled lightly as she notice the huge conflict of confusion in the blonde's eyes.

"Before they both were taught magic, they lived alone in a forest after their parents abandoned them because they couldn't make ends meet. Natsu was only two at the time and one day, Gray couldn't find him. All that he had found was his teddy bear bloodied and beaten. He didn't want to think that Natsu was dead because he saw no body. He traveled everywhere, trying to get stronger. That's when he met Ur. She taught him his magic. During that time, Natsu had been kidnapped by a Dark Guild that uses children as slaves. When Natsu was four, he escaped and met Igneel who also taught him magic. Natsu didn't remember Gray all that much since he was only two when he was kidnapped." Erza took a deep breath as if to relax herself before she continued. "When Ur died, Gray wanted to find Natsu even more, that's when he found Fairy Tail. When Gray was fourteen, Natsu stumbled into the guild. He was dirty and only wore shaggy clothing. He was crying and saying mumbled stuff, like, 'I can't find him… Igneel… he's gone…' We asked him his name and when he replied with Natsu, Gray instantly knew that he was the brother he had been searching for." Erza smiled softly. "That's their past."

"That's horrible!" Lucy gasped. Erza shrugged.

"Yeah, that's why Gray is always fretting over Natsu. Come on, we have to catch up to Gray."

**~Natsu~**

Natsu opened his bleary eyes. Everything was a blur; even his senses were all murky. His arms ached and his head hurt. He tried to hold his head in his hands, but he couldn't. Something was holding them in cool hard restraints which tightly held his wrist. He looked around him and noticed he was in a dark dirty cell. In the far corner, a candle light flickered, teasing the darkness ever so often. Natsu looked around with big eyes.

"W-where am I?" he asked himself. In front of the cool bars of his cell, a man dressed in a black cloak appeared. He looked awfully familiar, especially with that sadistic smirk the only visible feature on the man.

"You are in the dungeon of my castle, Flaming Star." the man answered him. Natsu furrowed his eyes at him.

"Flaming Star?" he voice, testing the title on his tongue. The man nodded. "Just who are you?!" Natsu yelled, suddenly furious. The cloaked man's smirk seemed to grow, more in sadistic joy.

"I'm glad you ask, Flaming Star. I'm Ridner Dark, otherwise known as, The Dark Killer." Ridner bowed formally, his dark blue pools shining out of the shadows of the cape for a moment, before they were again obscured.

"The Dark Killer? I never heard anything like that before! And just what do you want with me?!" Natsu struggled against the restraints on his wrist, drawling blood as they dug further in. Ridner wiggled his finger in front of him with a, 'tsk, tsk, tsk!'

"Oh dear, we can't have you hurt before the ceremony." he shook his head in delight.

"What ceremony? Why are you so confusing?! Explain!" Natsu shouted, panting in anger. Ridner's smirk grew again. He pulled down the hood of his cloaked, revealing the dark blue orbs and inky black spiky hair that fell gently to his neck. Those eyes starred at Natsu, evil squirming in the blue ocean.

"Don't you know?" he asked. Natsu just stared at him, answering his question. "Oh dear, oh dear, it seems that you don't. Then allow me to explain." he bowed before standing up straight again, his black cloak swishing among the ground. "A thousand of years ago, a prophecy had been spoken. One with fiery passion, the name of summer, and that who has seen the depths of despair, but driven it away. Controls power that of a fire dragon, the one who shall be named, Flaming Star. There shall be a demon inside him, one who shall sleep in eternal slumber, but the demon shall be awakened when those who seek it, call it forth." his smirk grew into a crazy smile. "The time shall be called, The Dark Age, for the demon greater than all has been awakened." Natsu gasp in surprise. He leaned back against the cool stone, his hands shaking. Ridner laughed with madness as his words sunk its fangs into Natsu.

"Y-you d-don't mean that I-I'm-"

"Yes, indeed. You, Natsu Dragneel, are the Flaming Star!" Natsu growled as he tried to bring his power forward, but nothing came.

"W-what? Why won't my fire work?" he whispered.

"The restraints on your wrist are fire resistant. You won't be able to use your fire." Natsu hung his head in shame as Ridner laughed, his arms spread as if he got through talking to a crowd of people and they were cheering him on. "The ceremony shall commence in three days top!" his laughter grew.

"Gray-nii…" Natsu whimpered as tears prickled his eyes. "Please save me…"

**~Guild~**

"What?! Natsu's been kidnapped?" Macao yelled in surprise. The whole guild went silent as they stared at the three-four counting Happy-in surprise.

"He called Natsu, 'The Flaming Star' and took him!" Lucy said. Mira walked from behind the bar, worried.

"Flaming Star? Why would he call Natsu that?" she questioned.

"The Prophecy of the Flaming Star… haven't heard that for a while." the Master remarked from where he sat on the guild's counter. Everyone turned their head to look at him.

"Master, do you know something about it?" Levy asked. Master nodded his head in response.

"It tells of a child who has a demon sleeping inside of him. The child that possess the power of a fire dragon, and seen despair where the darkest of holes fall. It is predicted that people took the child, who they dubbed as the 'Flaming Star', and try to awaken the demon within him." his eyes glinted with anger that someone had dared to take his child.

"What are they trying to accomplish with awakening the demon?" Elfman asked, his fist breaking the table as he brought his fist down upon it in rage. "That isn't manly at all!"

"To make, 'The Dark Age.'"


	9. Child with Pain

**Hiya! This was a fairly easy chapter… I kinda liked it and took me a few minutes to decide on Geal's name… Hey, I need help because I'm going to add three more character's in here! Can my lovely reader's help me decide? Please leave a review and favorite! Farwell and Enjoy! **

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWNS THE FAIRY TAIL**

**OH! I LEARNED SOMETHING AMAZING! YAY! LINE!**

* * *

**Prophecy of the Flaming Star- Child with Pain**

The candle's fire still flickered after Ridner had long gone. Natsu sat against the wall, held up against him, his hands painfully squished against the wall and the small of his back. His chin rested on his knee, eyes blank as he seemed to stare at nothing. He didn't know how long he must've been there, but long enough for him to feel sleepy and hungry. His body wanted to be put to rest, but he wouldn't allow it. There was no telling what they would do to him if he was asleep and just didn't want to take that chance. Slowly, his blank eyes moved up to the flickering flame, his stomach growling at the thought of devouring the fire.

"Gray-nii…" he whispered under his breath. The flames twisted and dance on the candle wick, performing a dance for the young boy who was prisoned once again. "It's scary here… take me home…" he whimpered in a sad tone. The chains holding his wrist together clinked with unrest as he tried another attempt to break free of them, but only succeed in drawling more blood. His wrist's felt sore, tired, and stung with pain. He was sure that chains were almost to the bones and that he should stop now so they wouldn't dig in any farther. He let a disgruntled sigh as he reverted his eyes to the dirty stone floor below. His muscles tensed as he heard footsteps clank there way to his cell. He shut his eyes, thinking the worst. He didn't want it to be Ridner-no, scratch that-he didn't want it to be anyone!

"Brat." a voice snarled once the footsteps ended in front of him. That voice wasn't Ridner; it was deeper and menacing, not sick with cruel childlike joy and madness. "Oi!" the voice shouted, clearly agitated. "Look at me when I speak!" Natsu winced a little as the voice rose. He pried open his eyes and looked at who was before him. It was a man dressed in a black cloak, but unlike Ridner, his cloak was open and his face was clear for view. His shirt was black with a leather vest tied around it, small daggers strapped to it. He wore black skinny jeans with a sword strapped to his left hip. The sword was naked, the scabbard nowhere near it. It glinted in the tiny flames light, showing Natsu it cruel sharp side. The man's eyes were a dark brown, almost black, and shown with coldness and authority. His brown hair was tied in a long pony tail that reached his back.

"W-who are you…?" Natsu asked, bringing his knees closer to his chest as his arms shook with fear. The man smirked, showing teeth that have been sharpened.

"Glad you asked, brat. I'm Geal." he spat at Natsu, much with disgust as he greeted himself.

"W-why are you here…?" Natsu asked, pushing father against the wall, his arms becoming more squished. Geal's smirk formed into a cruel smile as he opened the cell door.

"Thought I might have a little fun. No one said I could harm our little Flaming Star." Geal mocked. Natsu looked up at him in fear, afraid of what he was going to do. The next thing Natsu knew, Geal kicked Natsu in the chin, his head facing upward with the hard steel toe put digging further into his chin making his head grin with the stone wall. He let out a gasp of pain as he felt blood trickle down his forehead where the wall was forcibly hit with his head. Geal smiled with glee as he let Natsu's head go a grabbed Natsu's hair forcibly, picking him up until he was at eye level with him. Natsu grunted in pain as his dark eyes met Geal's brown ones. Geal banged Natsu against the wall, making him cry out in pain as he gripped his scarf gently.

"Ooh~!" he cooed as he looked at the scarf. Blood ran down Natsu's chin as he glared at Geal.

"Let go." he ordered with a rasp growl. Geal looked at him, his smile growing.

"Make me."

* * *

**~Guild~**

* * *

"The Dark Age?" Mira voiced Master's words. Master nodded as he closed his eyes, his hand tightening around his staff in anger.

"The demon that resides in Natsu has the power to bring sorrow and pain to the world as we know it." Master took a breath before he continued. "It wouldn't be the first time darkness has spread through the world."

"What do you mean?" Erza asked her voice hard as she clenched her fist. Master cracked open an eye to stare at her.

"Before the Prophecy of the Flaming Star was made, the world suffered in darkness. It was like hell decided to make itself known. Those who were weak perished quickly; those who were strong killed to survive and had no allies. Cause of that, the population decreased dramatically and few children made it to the age of five. It lasted like that for two hundred years, until dragons arrived. They stopped The Dark Age and brought it with the New Age, now formally known as the, Magic Age. Since Dragons disappeared, The Dark Age is able to be reborn again, and might not be stopped." he replied with a gruff sigh.

"Why would anyone want to do that…?" Lucy asked, obviously scared.

"To kill the weak off." a new voice said. Everyone gasped and turned their heads to the new comer. Laxus leaned against Fairy Tail's doors with his arms crossed and his cool collected face set inline.

"Laxus!" everyone voiced in surprised. Laxus pushed himself off the door and went to sit at one of the bar stools.

"There's a cult who spend their entire lives looking for Natsu, other words, The Flaming Star. The believed when Natsu is able to bring The Dark Age to life, the weak won't rely on the strong, making it the ideal world for them. They're called, The Star Searchers. They have been established before the prophecy was forgotten and lost to history so only a few people know about it, like the Masters of each guild and the Magic Council. They worked in secret and fewer know of their existence " he said in a bored town as his fingers taped endlessly on the table top.

"Does that mean where ever they are Natsu is with them?" Gray asked in hope. Laxus nodded his head.

"Most defiantly. But there is a problem with that. No one knows where they are." he sighed.

"Gehee. A Dragon Slayer might sniff that Fire Brat anywhere though." Gajeel smirked, his fangs glinting. "He has a distinctive smell that'll be easy to find the brat." he added, standing up.

"Gray." Master suddenly smirked, both eyes closed again. Gray looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "You mustn't be late. Natsu's sanity and the world depend on six." Gray smirked as the Master's eyes opened. "Now began and don't come back without that child!"


	10. Fire Dance

**Hiya! Welcome! I'm thinking of making a one-shot, but I was wondering if maybe you guys could pick? What would you want the one-shot be about? I don't care one bit! You choose and decide! If I get more than one suggestion for the idea, I'll do them all in a different one-shot! Please leave a review and favorite! Farwell and Enjoy! **

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWNS THE FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

** Prophecy of the Flaming Star- Fire Dance**

Geal yanked off Natsu's scarf in quick floral movement. Natsu screeched as he began to kick at him, wanting his precious scarf back.

"Give it back!" he shouted in anger. Geal's smile faltered into a look of annoyance. He threw Natsu at the nearest wall, his head making contact with it. Natsu took a gasp of air in as he felt his brain jump around in his skull painfully. He closed his eyes as tears flowed down his cheeks from pain, mixing in with the new blood. Geal walked over to Natsu, spitting on his pink hair that was growing with red where he hit the wall.

"Scum you are." he sneered as he kicked Natsu over and over, making him cry out with pain as he felt one of his ribs break. Natsu cracked open one of his eyes as he starred at him.

"Leave me… alone…" he whispered in pain. Geal let out a laugh as he brought his foot down on his head, making him scream out further in pain.

"You may bring us what we want, but you are just a pawn for our game."

* * *

**~Team Natsu, Gajeel and Pantherlily~ **

"Gajeel, can you smell Natsu anywhere?" Erza asked. Gajeel had his nose in the air as he carefully sniffed for the Dragon Slayer. It has been one day since Ridner had kidnapped the child, and everyone could tell that each passing moment, Gray had found more ways to torture him, along with Erza. Gajeel stopped sniffing as his gaze drifted off somewhere.

"His sent his faint, but it's there." he replied. Pantherlily walked to stand next to him, his face in thought.

"If what Lucy said was right, Natsu disappeared in thin air… Gajeel, how are you able to smell him?" he asked, looking up at him. Gajeel shrugged, smiling a bit.

"Natsu is an idiot. You can smell that brat anywhere even if he disappeared in thin air. Plus, I think we are near where he is." Gajeel pointed out, looking back at the group. Lucy hugged Plue a little tighter as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why do you say that?" she asked, Plue shouting, 'Pun pun!' and wiggled his arms in the air.

"I can smell that he is close, but not too close." he replied.

"How close is he?" Gray asked. Worry was evident in his voice for he feared what was happening to his pink hair idiot of a little brother, but they all were. They didn't want to find Natsu with even a scratch on him, but they knew that was wishful thinking. Gray unconsciously stripped his shirt as Gajeel estimated the time length between the group and pink haired damsel in distress.

"I'll say about two days away." Gajeel said. The Iron Dragon Slayer started to lead the way where Natsu's scent was leading to. Lucy held Plue closer to her as she bit her lip out of worry and fear. She couldn't help but think all the things that were happening to Natsu. She thought of the most horrible things that could be inflicted on the nine-year-old boy, which only made her worry even more as she held onto Plue for comfort. Plue responded with sympathetic eyes and a sad, "Pun… pun…" and tried to comfort the blonde. Lucy smiled gently down at her celeste spirit.

"I'm okay Plue." She told him. Plue seemed to look through her lie and shook his head, but he didn't want to push his mistress any farther, so he looked on ahead, still worried for the blonde.

Erza walked next to Lucy, her violet eyes held a more steel look to them. Erza's fist clinched as she thought of new ways of torture to punish Natsu's kidnappers each second. An evil grin spread across her lips as she thought of the perfect punishment. Lucy shrank from her spot next to Erza, out of fear for what the scarlet haired beauty was thinking. Erza didn't notice Lucy's sudden fear in her as the scarlet haired woman started to chuckle to herself darkly. Lucy decided it was probably a good idea to walk behind her so she wouldn't get harmed.

Gray was at the head of the group, a little behind Gajeel and Lily, but not enough to get in their way because he wanted them to find his little brother as soon as possible. His muscles were tense and his heart tightened in a tugging sadness and worry that only would be soothed at knowing his brother was all right.

Gajeel looked out the corner of his eyes at the group behind him. He mentally smirked as Happy sadly flew to sit on Lucy's head. Lucy didn't seem to mind one bit, but Gajeel still found it a bit funny. His eyes reverted to the front of him as he followed the young Dragon Slayers scent. He could smell the worry, fear, sadness, and anger in the air. It was heavier than he ever imagined, but he didn't blame them. He felt the same way they did, but he wouldn't admit it. He felt affection to the little brat as if he could be called a little brother to him. Natsu just seemed to grow on him and the rest of them at the guild. Gajeel smirked as he thought of Natsu like a leech that sticks on anyone and everyone and won't let go. Gajeel then made a mental note to join in tormenting the child's kidnappers out of fun and… vengeance.

* * *

** ~Natsu~**

Natsu breathed out of pain, but felt relieved that Geal finally left him alone. His body felt sore, numb, and heavy. If he could be weighed with the biggest boulder you could find, he would feel like he was heavier.

Natsu's dark eyes slowly moved down to look at the damage down to his small fragile body. His red shirt that he was wearing was bloody and tattered. Blood seeped a little down his right arm and across his guild symbol, which was coated with grim and blood. His breath was labored because he knew that some of his ribs have been broken and punctured very close to his lungs, just enough to make breathing really difficult. His arms and legs looked almost the same. Bloody. Scrapped. Bruised. Dirty. He winced as he remembered Geal, bringing out a hidden whip and hit it on his legs, then arms. He didn't like that man at all. He tortured out of his own amusement which sickened Natsu to the point where he wanted to throw up. Lastly, he looked down at his neck where his scarf was supposed to be, but it was missing. In fact it wasn't even in the cell. The case for that was because Geal wouldn't give it back and simply draped it over his own neck out of Natsu's torture.

The pink haired boy felt lonely and vulnerable without his scarf. Tears prickled his eyes at the thought of never seeing it again. The only gift Igneel had left him before he disappeared was gone and in the hands of someone he so desperately loathed. He wanted to scream out so desperately, but he couldn't. His voice was lost due to the fact that he screamed to the top of his lungs when Geal found new ways to cause immense pain to him. Natsu gritted his teeth as he felt new tears run down his face. They left cool tracks on his bloodied skin.

The sounds of Natsu whimpering where heard throughout the cell. He tried to keep his sobs low afraid that Geal might hear him even he left a while ago, but he couldn't. They rose then fell as he fought desperately with them. He closed his eyes and clinched his teeth, trying to stop the crying. After a few moments of sobbing, he opened his eyes again and back up to the dancing flame.

Somehow this little dancing candle flame gave Natsu a release from his pain and happiness as he knew that his big brother Gray was coming and saving him from the evil place he loathed after the very short time he spent here.


	11. Filler! Torture of Sailor Suit

**Hiya! Welcome! I felt like making a filler today. I don't exactly know where the sailor suit came from, but it just appeared like… the snow did for my spring break. I'm pretty sure the school lied to us when we were secretly having a second winter break. **

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWNS THE FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

**Filler! Torture of the Sailor Suit**

"Oh come on Natsu! Get in the sailor outfit!" Lucy wined as she chased Natsu around the guild. Beside Lucy, joining the chase after the dragon slayer was Levy, Mira, Cana, Juvia, Bisca, and Erza, each holding a different piece to the sailor outfit.

"No!" Natsu yelled as he ran onto a table just to dodge them. "I refuse to get in that outfit!" he shouted, dodging a hand from Levy as she tried to grab him. Water fountain of tears flowed from Natsu's eyes as he tried to escape the mob of girls that had the worst idea in the world to put him in a sailor outfit.

"Water Lock!" Juvia yelled, successfully trapping the pink haired child in a water bubble, making sure that air was in it so he wouldn't pass out. The people who were watching the chase happening, sweetdropped at Natsu's helplessness.

"Be a man Natsu! Men don't wear little boy sailor outfits!" Elfman screamed, only for the sweetdrops be toward him. Natsu wailed from inside Juvia's water lock as the girls advance on him.

"Juvia thinks the sailor outfit will look cute on Natsu-chan, yes!" Juvia commented happily.

"I'm so glad you decided to bring this outfit Mira!" Lucy smiled at the Take-Over Mage, nodding. Mira giggled a little.

"When Elfman was younger, I used to put him in this!" she told the girls. Elfman suddenly turned a brighter shade of red than Erza's and Natsu's hair combined, and sat down at the table meekly, embarrassed at his sister.

"Nee-chan…" he whimpered as he buried his face into the table, the guys around him laughing in amusement.

"I can't imagine Elfman in a sailor suit!" Macao commented. Wakaba nodded as he patted the mentioned poor souls back.

"Me neither!" his friend agreed with a smile. Gray looked at them before he sighed and shook his head, looking back at Natsu, who now tried to edge his way out of the water bubble as the girls were now reaching for him.

"I don't want to look like a girl!" he shouted as Bisca grabbed him and forced him out of the bubble, him crying out in protest.

"Dress up time!" Mira sang in joy, doom hanging over Natsu's little pink head.

* * *

**~One Sailor Suit Later~**

Natsu stood in the midst of a silent guild in a sailor suit and a lollipop in one hand. A pout was formed on the nine-year-olds face as the girls cooed and swarmed around him. He sent glares at everyone who laughed at his misfortune. Elfman stared at him in sympathy, knowing the misery the young boy was in now.

"Natsu-chan! Juvia thinks you look so cute!" Juvia gushed as she pinched his cheeks to make them look red.

"We should dress Natsu up like this more often!" Levy suggested, earning agreements from everyone in the guild. Well almost everyone.

"Dressing up isn't manly!" Elfman shouted, trying his best to help him out.

"I'm not going to let my brother be dressed up in these types of outfits so the other kids can poke fun at him." Gray sighed, lazily sitting at a table, only in his boxers. The girls ignored the two outbursts as they thought about the next outfit to dress him up in.

"I know!" Bisca shouted a light tint to her cheeks as she thought of the perfect outfit. "A paper boy!"

"He would look so cute in it!" Lucy and Mira squealed in delight.

"H-help me… someone… anyone…" Natsu moaned out in pain.


	12. Day Three Commence

**Hiya! Welcome! I'm sorry if this chapter is pretty short, I just didn't really know what to wright for this one… I have the others plan out… but yeah… Please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWNS THE FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

** Third Day… Commence**

Natsu woke up from his sleeping state of pain to hear a group of people talking from outside his cell. He noticed that the fire dancer that was there before he fell into a fitful sleep had vanished and left a white candle with a lonely wick in its place.

The people outside of his cell chattered silently to themselves. Natsu couldn't hear them but he did catch the words, 'Third day.' Natsu looked down at the ground below him, eyes suddenly losing all of the hope they used to hold in them.

"Gray-nii…" he whispered in a painful whispered as he felt tears rush to his eyes. "Where are you? Why are you so late?" he whimpered as the voices suddenly stopped. He looked up hesitantly to see around ten people all dress in black robs with their face masked in shadows. Ridner stepped to the front, his sadistic smile showing from under the darkness of his cape.

"Natsu-chan, your fate of the Flaming Star has come." he said with joy as he opened the cage door and walked towards the small child. Natsu shook his head as he looking up at Ridner with wide fearful eyes.

"No…" he whimpered. "Gray-nii is coming…" Ridner looked down at him, his dark blue orbs ominous in the shadows of the cape.

"Your 'Gray-nii' isn't coming." he growled out with a laugh. Natsu shook his head again as he squirmed away from Ridner, pain running through his body, but he ignored it as his instincts told him to get away as fast as he could even though it was fruitless.

"No… Gray-nii is coming… he promised to protect me… Gray-nii wouldn't lie." Natsu said in fear as his small back came up against the wall. Ridner took more steps towards him, his smile growing more sadistic with each step.

"Gray never even cared."

"No…"

_ Thump._

"He pretended to care so you wouldn't pester him too much."

"N-no…"

_ Thump thump._

"He won't be coming to save you. No one will."

"L-liar…"

_ Thump thump thump._

"You were just a pestering little brat that took up too much time and space. He never loved you, in fact, he is glad that the nuisance that has been around him is gone. He is rejoicing in freedom."

"N-no… s-stop lying…!"

_ Thump thump thump thump!_

"Face the fact, no one cares."

_ Shatter._

"LIAR!" Natsu screeched as the tears rushed to his eyes and down his dirty cheeks in a rush. He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to ignore Ridner's harsh words. Ridner basked in joy at how his words affected the pink haired child, feeling pride rush through his evil heart.

With rough movements, he jerked Natsu up and pushed him out of the cage and down the hall, the people masked in robes following behind, steps not too late or face.

* * *

**~The rest~**

Gajeel stopped in his tracks as he heard a cry close by. That screeched sounded very familiar to his dragon like ears, almost too familiar. Suddenly, he knew who had screeched.

"Gajeel?" Lily asked his partner. He looked up at him, curious as to why the Iron Dragon Slayer had stopped in his tracks.

"Natsu's close."


	13. Demon

**Hiya! Well hello! I hope you enjoy this chapter~! Please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWNS THE FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

**Demon**

Team Natsu stopped in front of a huge demonic looking castle. They stared at it for what seemed to be like five minutes. Finally, Gray broke the silence.

"Gajeel, are you sure this is where Natsu is?" he asked breathlessly. Gajeel nodded.

"Yeah. I can smell him." Gajeel answered. Erza Requiped her sword as she held it in front of her.

"Let's get him them." her voice was hard and cold as she felt her blood boil up inside her. She knew that blood was defiantly going to be spilled today.

"We can't let that happen." a voice 'tsk', scaring Team Natsu out of their skin. The doors of the castle slowly opened to reveal five people. Two of them were girls and the other three were boys. The one thing that struck out to them the most was the little girl who looked to be about ten-years-old. Her eyes were a dark blue that showed sadness. Her hair was black and went down to her waist, two small tuffs held up in mini pony tail by light blue ribbons. She wore a black dress with the sleeves longer than her arm and the bottom of the dress reached mid-thigh and black knee-high socks with black boots.

She shuffled uneasily while the rest in the group walked forward, smiling evilly.

"Who are you?" Erza demanded more of than asking a question.

"Jasi, The Wind Warrior." said the other girl. She had white hair that reached her shoulders unevenly. Her eyes were a dark brown that looked like it could pierce you right through your soul. She looked like she could be twenty-years-old. She wore a white shirt that stopped mid stomach and had missing sleeves, white skinny jeans. She was barefoot, showing a weird black and red design that crept and twist around her foot like thorns.

"Himike, Slave of the Earth." the man said next to her. He looked to be slightly older than Jasi. A long jagged scar ran down from his right temple to his left cheek. He had very short spiky orange hair with red tips and violet eyes. He wore a light grey vest that contrasted against his black shirt and red jeans. Lucy couldn't help but think he had no fashion sense at all.

"Zukil, Master of Shadows." Zukil was a little on the short side and a tad bit younger than Jasi. He had shaggy dark brown hair with sharp olive eyes. He wore a black rode with a golden belt strapped tightly around his waist and weird tip of sandals.

"Irek, One Who Controls Souls." he was the tallest out of all of them, also the oldest. His face was long and narrow. His blonde hair was shorter than Jasi only by an inch; his gray eyes had a killer look. Out of all of them, he dressed more casually than the rest. He wore simple white shirt, blue jeans, black combat boots, black and gray gauntlets, and held a very long staff. The staff was made out of dark oak wood and was painted with a snake like white and red design.

"S-Snow… Princess of Snow and Ice…" the little girl said, shifting a little.

Irek stepped forward, a staff clenched in his hands tightly.

"If you want the Flaming Star, you will have to go through us." Irek said sternly. Gray, Gajeel, and Erza smiled as they got into a battle position. "Snow, you know what to do." he told the small girl, never looking at her. Snow nodded, disappearing. Next thing Team Natsu knew, she was standing next to them, picking Happy and Lily up, only to disappear.

"Oi! What did she do with Lily?" Gajeel cried out, outraged that his cat was taken.

"I'm taking them out of the fight." replied a timid voice. The group looked behind them; they saw Snow holding both Exceeds while sitting on a rock.

"Why aren't you going to fight?" Happy asked, looking up at her. Snow looked down at him, her eyes shining a little bit at seeing how cute he was.

"I'm not needed at the moment." she replied, turning her head back to look at the rest. "I'm usually never needed."

* * *

**~Natsu~**

Natsu struggled as he was pinned down against a hard steel cold table. Restraints clicked into place around his wrist, ankles, and neck. He tried to struggle against them even though he knew it was fruitless.

Around thirty people surrounded him, all covered with black capes. The only ones that weren't shadowed by the capes were Ridner and Geal, who stood on either side of the struggling boy.

"Ready to be awaken?" Ridner asked him tilting his head with that smile that sent shivers up and down Natsu's spin.

"Awaken?" Natsu breathed, eyebrows furrowed. He didn't really understand.

"Brat, he means the demon inside of you." Geal snarled. Natsu rested his head against the hard table, still confused.

"Demon…?" he whispered to himself.


	14. Dark Knight, Captured Demon

**Hiya! This is a new chapter that I really hope all of you would like… even though it gets a little sad… Anyway, please leave a review and favorite! Farwell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWNS THE FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

**Dark Knight, Captured Demon,**

**Soul Grim-reaper**

"Kitty's?" Happy and Lily looked up at Snow, wondering what she wanted. Her blue eyes looked ahead at the tense yet to happen battle. "I'm goin' to tell you two a secret, but it remains that way."

"What is it?" Happy asked, tugging on her sleeve. Snow never gave Happy a glance, her eyes transfix before her.

"That boy, I know where he is." she said. Happy and Lily gasped in shock, eyes widening.

_ She knows where Natsu is! _They both thought. They looked at her, waiting for her to go on and tell them where their friend was being held.

"But if the others find out…" she trailed off, looking down at the ground, her eyes troubled. She shook her head before she continued.

"_I've got an idea, listen closely…"_

* * *

**~Gray and Irek~**

Gray stared at Irek, eyes emotionless. He slowly moved into his ice-make position, feet scraping against the ground as the slid against it. Irek looked at him, his eyes showing nothing more than a mocking glint. Everything was silent, the wind blowing softly was the only disturbance they had.

"Tell me," Irek started the wind picking up slightly. "Why are you trying to save the Flaming Star?" Gray spat at the ground in front of him. He didn't like that his little brother was being referred to nothing but _'Flaming Star.' _He had a name dang it!

"Why not? He's my little brother. I took an oath to myself and I intend to keep it tell the day I die." Gray responded. Irek didn't seem satisfied as his eyes narrowed and his lips pursed in a thin line as if in thought. Finally, he spoke.

"Even though he is your brother, why risk your own life? Don't you want to live?" Gray became very irritated with Irek. His brows creased as he let a deep throaty growl loose at Irek.

"_Why risk my life?_" he hissed in anger. "I'm not _risking_ my life." This confused Irek greatly as he tilted his head to the side. "I'm _saving_ it from dying in despair. Without Natsu, I would have nothing." Irek cracked a grin, amused by the answer.

"Well then," he took a step closer to Gray, the wind growing fiercer. "Our fight will be fun. The Dark Knight saving the Captured Demon, while the Soul Grim-reaper is preventing that," Irek took another slow step towards him. "Let's see who wins."

"Ice-make: Hammer!" Gray screamed. He grabbed the ice hammer tightly in his hands as he leap out at Irek with a strangled battle cry.

"Screaming Souls!" Irek shouted his hand in front of him as if reaching for something. His eyes grey eyes quickly turned to an eerie pitch black.

Gray clenched his teeth in pain as horrible screeches of disembodied voices screaming into his ears at a horrible pitch. He closed his eyes as he tried to block the screeches out.

_ Concentrate on saving Natsu! _He told himself. The screeches died out with Natsu's happy laughter in its place. His smile ran through Gray's mind, joyful and carefree. _That's it! _He shouted happily to himself.

He slammed his ice-hammer down, only for Irek to jump free from the force of the hit. Irek glared at Gray, 'tsk'ing. Irek slammed his feet into the ground, stopping himself. He bent down, his hands placed on the ground below. He looked up at Gray, eyes burning.

"_Soul Death Storm!"_

* * *

**~Snow, Lily, and Happy~**

"Follow me." Snow whispered silently to the small cats behind her. Happy and Lily nodded as they slowly made their way to the demonic castle.

"Are you sure you know where Natsu is?" Happy asked. Snow looked at him, nodding her head as she turned her eyes back to the castle.

"You can make good decoys." Lily noted, looking back at the look-alike them. Snow smiled at him, liking the complement.

"Thanks, ice is easy for a decoy." she replied. She looked in front of her again, eyes focused on the eight fighting figures. "On my cue, we run to the back door." Once she had said that, Happy and Lilly's eyes bugged out in shock.

"_There's a back door?!"_

* * *

**~Natsu~**

The strange men that surrounded Natsu chanted in a language unknown to them. Their hands clasped in front of them and head bowed. It was an eerie sight for the child to see, but he was somewhat used to it, thanks to those creepy missions Gray-nii and the others would take him on.

Geal and Ridner had their arms outstretched to the sky, one on the other side of them. They both smiled broadly as if they were a child in a candy shop. They also chanted-more like sung in Natsu's opinion-in a different language, making Natsu think that they were drunk like Gramps would get sometimes.

Dark ominous clouds formed above, thunder crashing and lighting striking, illumining it briefly. The faster they chanted and the louder they got, the clouds thickened till they covered the sky. Soon enough, rain started to pour down, a drum beat rhythm sounding against the hard stone floor beneath them. Natsu felt a slight tingling ringing throughout his body as the rain got even heavier, the tingling growing along with the rain. The tingling soon turned into sharp pain, enough to want to make him scream out to the heavens above him.

When the pain became too much to bare, he let out a long, echoing, ear splitting shriek at the top of his lungs.

"_**GRAY-NII!"**_


	15. Start of the Ceremony

**Hiya! Oh hey, look! I updated after a minor writers block! ^^ Yay! Looks like Gajeel managed to get on the bad side of Santa's elf! Please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWNS THE FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

**Start of the Ceremony**

"_**GRAY-NII!"**_

Snow, Happy, and Lily froze in spot once they heard Natsu's scream. Snow creased her eyebrows as she stared to where the scream was coming from.

"We need to get to him now. The ceremony has commence." she said to the Exceeds. Happy looked at her with wide eyes, trembling slightly.

"C-ceremony?" he stuttered in fear. Snow nodded her head sullenly.

"The ceremony to bring out the demon that resides within. Once the demon is set free, it pushes Natsu into a slumber, sending him into a dream that he shall not awaken from." She snapped her head towards them, her blue eyes now sharp. "We have to hurry!" she screamed once another of Natsu's screams pierced the air. The two Exceeds nodded as they once again ran up the steps that lead to Natsu.

* * *

**~Gray~**

Gray's fist curled up as he heard Natsu's scream of pain emanating somewhere from the top of the castle. He hissed in slight pain as disembodied souls flew around him, biting, punching, kicking, scratching, and screeching. Irek came closer to Gray, the thin smile on his lips never leaving. Gray so desperately wanted to whip that smile of his lips and ruin that cocky attitude Irek had.

"Having fun?" he mocked. Gray just growled in responds, getting into his Ice-Make stance. "Oh, why don't you just tire and give up?" Irek spat, his smile tightening.

"And why don't you give up?" Irek stuffed his hands in his pockets, a scowl replacing the thin disgusting smile that had played on his lips.

"The new age must be brought forth." His voice was cold and dark. He now stood a few feet away from Gray, his eyes narrowing in disgust. "Why can't you just accept the new age? Why are you trying to stop our plan? Do you want the weak to rely on you? Do want those pestering weaklings clinging on to you to save them?"

"If we lost the current… '_weaklings_', there would be others to fill their place and so on. The weak balance out the strong. Without the weaklings, there would be no strong." Gray hissed, his annoyance growing every second with Irek.

"Nonsense," Irek growled through clenched teeth.

"**Stop you speeches of nonsense and just **_**die**_**."**

* * *

**~Zukil and Gajeel~**

Gajeel snickered at the sight of the small man in front of him, his height all amusing to him. A tick mark appeared on Zukil's forehead as he shut his eyes in annoyance. He hated the people that laughed at his height; it only made him want to kill them even more.

"Stop laughing." he ordered, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. Gajeel only smile eerily at him, finding that even more amusing.

"Or what? You're going to crawl all over me?" he mocked as he put his hands on his hips. Zukil counted to ten softly to himself.

"And why did I get stuck with the annoying one." he moaned in annoyance as he tried counting to ten once again.

"Aw, did Santa not allow you to make toys this year?"


	16. Screams of Battle

**Hiya! I'm really happy today and decided to update! The reason to my happiness is because we got our first dog ever who is so cute and 7 years-old. His name is Walter! ^^ Please leave a review and favorite! Farwell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWNS THE FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

**Screams of Battle**

**~Zukil and Gajeel~**

"Would you please stop being annoying if that is possible?" Zukil asked with creased eyebrows. Gajeel snarled at him, mocking him as glee danced in his eyes.

"Was shorty not able to ride the rollercoaster he wanted to ride because he was too short?" Gajeel mocked. Zukil's eyebrow twitched once before he growled; losing all self-control he had in him.

"That's it! You yanked my last chain you big metal freak!" he screeched, a dark torrent of shadows winding around him like monsters freeing themselves from the earth. "Dark Moon!" At his command, the shadows surrounding him arched up, hiding the sky from them and encasing the two in a large shell of darkness. Gajeel looked around at the shadows that kept him from escaping if he had wanted to-which he did not-, then back at shorty, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a little short, don't you think?" he asked, a creepy smile curling on his lips. "Like you." Veins popped out on Zukil in anger as he breathed heavily, blasting away the thought of counting to ten.

"Shadow Monster!" he snarled. Like the other shadows that creeped up from the earth, this did too. The shadows bulged and twist, turning, and arching as they grew into a large dark mass with glowing red eyes and a hunch back.

"This looks like fun." Gajeel remarked, looking the creature up and down approvingly.

"Rope Darkness!" Zukil pointed at Gajeel, the veins that bulged out of his neck and forehead never disappearing. The creature held out both arms up, long shadow trendless reaching out for Gajeel. Gajeel easily dodged them as they crashed down to where he once stood. Zukil huffed in anger once more as his eyes glared daggers into Gajeel.

"I didn't know midgets can get so angry."

"Would you just shut up?!"

* * *

**~Lucy and Himike~**

"What's a girl like you doing in a fight?" Himike asked, looking Lucy up and down as she got her Celeste Spirits ready, already holding Taurus's key ready to fight.

"I'm here to save Natsu, like the rest of my friends." Her voice was hard as she narrowed her eyes coldly at him. Himike just stared at her, not getting in a battle stance, just standing there casually.

"Why are you guys so fixed on getting the Flaming Star?" Lucy felt anger boil in her at that, hating that they didn't call Natsu by his real name.

"He's a part of Fairy Tail, a child, our friend, and Gray's little brother, so stop calling him 'Flaming Star' because his name is Natsu!" she shouted in anger. Himike raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't seem so angry at the little burst of anger she had.

"It's fruitless," he said. "It's too late to stop the ceremony that is already happing. Geal and Ridner are powerful even if you do get manage to get there in time; it will be difficult getting to him. So just give up if you want to live."

"We will get Natsu back. Just because they are strong, doesn't mean we won't beat them. We are Fairy Tail wizards and if we try our hardest we will succeed!" Lucy shouted. Himike sighed, noticing he wasn't going to get anywhere trying to help the girl out.

"Fine, you asked for it." He held his right hand in front of him, his eyes flashing green once before turning back to violet. "Rock Spear!" All the rocks around them shivered as if being awoken and flew together all at once to Himike's outstretched hand, forming a long smooth, sharp spear in his grasp. Once the rock spear was complete, he swung it around a few times before stopping it abruptly at his side, getting into a battle stance. "I warned you, and now it's too late."

* * *

**~Snow and the Exceed's~**

Snow peered around the corner of a door, Happy and Lily below her doing the same thing. Before them layed Natsu chained to the stone and screaming in agony as his back arched a few times as if something in him was stirring. Snow flinched as one scream pierced their ears before she looked down at the cats.

"Ridner and Geal are very strong, we are going to have to hold them down and hopefully one of your comrades are done with their fight to save him."

"Snow, aren't you supposed to be down with the others?" asked a cool mocking voice. Snow's eyes widen in fear as she stood stiff as a rod, both cats peering behind her to see Geal smiling eerily. Snow slowly turned around to the older man, trying to mask her fear of him.

"G-Geal! I-I was Just—"

"Oh save it you trader, I know what you're up to and I'm going to put an end to It." he snarled as leaped at her, arms outstretched.


	17. The Awakening

**Hiya! Well, hello there! I apologize for the shortness but I wanted to make a cliffe and stop right there. Be careful at the edge! You might fall! Please leave a review and favorite! Farwell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWNS THE FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

**The Awakening**

**~Natsu's Mind~**

Darkness swarmed Natsu's vision making him feel all alone.

"Hello?" he called out in hopes someone would answer him. What responded to him sent cold chills down his spin as a dark ominous chuckle rose from the darkness, sounding much like his voice but having an echo effect to it.

"Well hello." The voice sounded like it was smirking which made the young pink haired boy tense up. An image slowly made itself appear in front of him. It started as transparent and slowly became a solid figure. Once it was fully solid, Natsu got a good look at the figure before him. It was a boy that looked almost exactly like him if it wasn't for the clothing and the scariness of his face. Same height, hair, and eyes but he wore a black cloak that looked ghostly at the ends, transparent. The cloak covered his whole body, only showing his head.

"W-Who're you?" Natsu asked in a shaky voice. The other Natsu smiled a bone chilling not-so-innocent smile at him as he tilted his head as to seem playful.

"Well, I'm you!" he replied making Natsu even more confused. The other Natsu caught his confusion as his smile widened. "But others know me as 'Flaming Star', the other entity inside of you." he explained.

"Why are you in me?" Natsu asked him. Flaming Star stepped forward, that eerie smile never leaving his features.

"Nothing is in you Natsu, we are one. We have always been one but I have just been asleep inside of you, but now I'm awake." Flaming Star took a small step forward to the frozen Natsu.

"How can we be one? There can only be one Natsu and I'm Natsu!" Natsu shouted in a shaky voice, fear crawling up his limbs. Flaming Star smiled at him calmly, making Natsu relax unconsciously.

"Yes, you are Natsu, but so am I. Ever heard of split personality?" Natsu nodded in responds. "Well, that is what I am. You are the gentle, kind, caring, and hyper personality why I am the complete opposite." Natsu took a moment to choose his words carefully before he spoke.

"Then why have you been sleeping inside of me?" he asked with creased eyebrows. Flaming Star's smile grew ever so slightly as his eyes danced.

"I needed to be awaken, it isn't something I have chosen." he replied. Natsu slowly nodded before another question popped in his head.

"Okay, but what happens now?" Natsu asked. Flaming Star stepped closer to Natsu with that eerie smile still plastered on his face.

"It is my turn to rule now while you go to sleep. Night-night Natsu-chan." As he said that, Natsu's vision blurred with sleep as his eyelids became too heavy for him to deal with, making him slip into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

**~Gray and Irek~**

The storm above Gray and Irek came to a halt abruptly, the same time Natsu's screams died out leaving an eerie feeling in the air surrounding everyone. Irek stopped in his attack as he dodged a punch from Gray, smiling at him.

"Flaming Star has been awakened."


	18. Dying Screams

**Hiya! I did not know what to name this chapter so I pick randomly. I'm also too lazy to reread it at the moment for some odd reason, so I apologize if there is misspelling and other errors. Please leave a review and favorite! Farwell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWNS THE FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

**Dying Screams**

Happy and Lily froze once Natsu's screams came to a sudden halt. This is not good. It was never good when this happens. Snow seemed to have the same thoughts as she turned around to look at them with wide eyes.

"Oh Snow~" Geal sang, catching her attention yet again. Snow's head snapped back around, backing up as she saw him getting slowly closer to her. "It's not good to take your eyes off of the enemy." he mocked.

"Snow Storm Blizzard!" Snow screamed as she put her hands in front of her, closing her eyes tight as a whirlwind of snow shout itself at Geal with full force. Geal only snickered as he blocked the attack with a wave of his hand.

"Why aren't you coming at me with your all?" he asked, suddenly standing in front of Snow and picking her up by her throat. "You were always that weak willed." Snow struggled clawing at the grip on her throat.

"Let her go!" Happy screeched as he coiled his paws in anger, Lily grabbing his sword from his back and holding it out in front of him. Geal looked past the struggling Snow and down to the small talking cats behind her.

"And why should I?" he asked with a rise of his eyebrows.

"S-Snow Storm Ice Sword!" Snow shouted, struggled to breathe as a giant ice sword appeared in her right hand. Geal barley had enough time to dodge the oncoming attack as Snow slashed at his arm holding her, making him release the girl. Snow dropped to the ground panting as she rubbed her bruised throat. "How can you say that I'm not at my full strength when you never seen it?" she growled with a snarl drawn on her lips. Happy and Lily felt a shiver go down their spins at the sudden change in attitude.

"Ne, Lily, she reminds you of Mira doesn't she?" Happy asked the cat beside him, nudging him with his elbow. Lily nodded in agreement.

"Yeah…"

* * *

**~Gray and Irek~**

"What do you mean he has been awakened?" Gray shouted as he brought down his Ice Make Hammer, only for Irek to dodge it easily.

"Your time has come to an end, for our savior is here." Irek snarled as he dodged another attack from Gray.

"Answer me! What do you mean he has been awakened?!" he snarled as he managed to hit Irek in the side, flinging him into the castle wall. Irek stood up from the small crater he had made, blood dribbling down his lips as he smiled at Gray and brushed away a piece of hair.

"My are you stupid." he mocked with a chuckle as his spirits attacked Gray from behind, making him scream from slight pain and surprise. "The demon within your brother-Flaming Star-has awakened from his slumber meaning darkness is befalling your world and there is nothing you can do about it." Irek snarled as he deflected yet another blow.

"You don't know that." Gray panted as he knocked away a wall of spirits, charging straight at Irek. "All I have to do is wake Natsu up!"

"The is absurd and you know it is!" Irek laughed as he summoned a blade with his spirits. "It isn't that simple you idiot!" Gray smiled as he summoned his Ice-Make: Death Scythe.

"You don't know that. The simplest thing can solve the most difficult thing." Their blades clashed as they both brought their faces together, barring their teeth at each other like wild animals.

"You speak of stupidity." growled Irek.

"Think that all you want Irek," Gray spoke. "But it isn't always true." They jumped away from each other panting as they took another battle stance and charged.


	19. A Winning Defeat

**Hiya! Gray's finally going to save Natsu! Yay! And if you ask… Jasi, Himike, and Zukil aren't your normal villain's as you can see… Happy 4th of July! Please leave a review and favorite! Farwell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWNS THE FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

**A Winning Defeat**

Time seemed to flow by in a blur as Gray and Irek fought, punching, kicking, and using other items their magic allowed them to. During the whole fight, all Gray could think about was Natsu and wondering if his little brother was safe right now. It only made him worry even more.

"Why don't you give up?!" Irek howled in annoyance. Bruises and other injures married his body as he panted, glaring at Gray. Gray smiled as he shook his head, catching his breath.

"Sadly, I cannot." He chuckled dryly as he decided it was about time he finished this fight and go save Natsu, a lecture to give his brother already on his mind when this whole mess cleared up. "Ice-Make: Hammer!" he shouted, the ice hammer now in his hand. "It's time to finish this; I kept Natsu waiting a tad bit too long."

"I agree. I'm about fed up with you and your annoying protective brother bit." Irek growled. "Soul Sword!" All of Irek's surrounding souls, gathered up in his hand forming a long misty-like sword. With either of them not muttering a word, they charged at each other, weapons raised up high and ready to strike at the other. Sparks flew as the weapons clashed, one successfully hitting the target on and making them fall to the ground.

"You won…" Irek rasped painfully, holding a hand to his side where the ice hammer hit him. "Now… I'll be disappointed if your win was in vain… so you better save Flaming Star before I start to regret losing to you…" he panted in-between breaths, giving Gray a pained smile. Gray nodded as he charged into the castle that held his baby brother, a ghost smile on his lips as he felt slight relief wash over him.

"I'm coming, _Natsu_."

* * *

**~Snow and the Exceeds~**

"Happy, Lily," Snow suddenly said, surprising the Exceeds that she actually knew their names. Her bangs covered her eyes, hiding her emotions as she tilted her head slightly at them. "Your friend has entered the castle, go find him and show him where your other friend is." she ordered them. Happy and Lily nodded at the same time.

"Aye sir!" they shouted in unison as wings appeared on their back and they flew off to where Gray was, trying to find his way through the castle. A slight smile tugged at her lips as she faced Geal, her eyes now showing through her bangs, but a deep blood red.

"Are you ready to see me at my all?" she asked in a haunting voice. Geal smirked, drawing his sword from his belt, the clear surface glinting in the candle light. "Cause I believe no one ever has." She launched herself at Geal, her ice sword ready to strike.

"I like to see you try." Geal growled, feeling slightly unnerved at Snow's blood red eyes, the first time he has ever seen them.

"Good," Snow replied as she jabbed her sword in front of her, a mist of snow swirling around it, the sword disappearing from the tip and working its way to the hilt. The mist that surrounded the sword swirled around Snow, her bright blood red eyes shining brighter as she used her magic. "Snow Storm: Snow Tiger!" The words were whispered low as white ears with black stripes appeared on her head, along with big paws with claws and a tail that swished to and fro. Fangs peeked out from her mouth as she bared her teeth at Irek like an angry cat would.

"Oh, great, another kitty," Geal said with a curve of a crooked smile. "This'll be fun."

* * *

**~Erza and Jasi~**

"Man, your life must be difficult!" Jasi sighed from where she sat down next to Erza on a rock. Erza nodded as she slowly ate her strawberry cheesecake that had suddenly-out of nowhere-appeared on her lap.

"It is, it is." she agreed as she handed Jasi a piece of cheesecake-again, out of nowhere.

"I wouldn't survive a day in your shoes." Jasi commented as she leaned back on the rock, grabbing a fork that was conveniently lying beside her. Erza looked at her with a kind smile.

"But it's worth it being with my friends." Jasi smiled back as they started a new conversation, oblivious to the situation they were in.


	20. Frozen Suspense

**Hiya! Wow… I think this must be one of my longest chapter for this story… I'm proud. Please leave a review and favorite! Farwell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWNS THE FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

**Frozen Suspense **

Snow's lips curled into a slight smile as she disappeared in a flash, confusing Geal. Geal looked around, his guard up as he knew Snow could be anywhere right now.

"Come out you coward!" he screamed, snapping his head at every angle possible.

"Oh, but are you sure you would like me to come out?" said an eerily voice behind him. Geal slowly turned around to see Snow standing there with her creepy smile and blood red glowing eyes. "Cause I'm pretty sure everything will go downhill from this moment onward." With that said, Snow launched herself at the older man, a cat-like yowl escaping her lips as claws poked out of her big white claws, aiming to scratch downward. Geal acted fast, shielding the blow with his sword, but was a second too slow as Snow's claws grazed his arm, droplets of blood swelling where she had scratched him.

"_Blood Vines!"_ Geal screamed. The droplets of blood swirled and grew outwards. They jabbed themselves at Snow as she shield the attack using her pawed hands.

"Is that the best you can do?" Snow snarled poking her head out from behind her paws. "Cause I have defiantly seen better. _Snow Storm: Frozen Flakes!_" At her call snowflakes started to rain down from the ceiling and onto Geal. Geal looked confused, feeling nothing in the particular attack as he looked back at Snow who had her arms crossed and a smug look on her face.

"Why are you so smug?" he laughed. "That was the weakest attack I have ever seen!" His laughs bellowed off the walls around them, only making Snow look even smugger than before.

"Look down." she ordered, one of her claws pointing downwards. Geal's laugh stopped, as he complied and look down to see that his waist and down was frozen solid.

"Wha-?" he was cut off by Snow who walked forward, her blood red eyes slowly becoming lighter by the second.

"The spell of Frozen Flakes can confuse the opponent and render them immobile all at the same time. First, it freezes the outside of the receiver's body, and once the outside is concealed within the ice, it slowly moves its way within, freezing the receiver's body, in and out." Snow explained as she now stood in front of Geal. "It doesn't kill the opponent on which I use it on, no, the receiver is still alive, can see and feel. They are trapped in the domain of ice till their dying days, and the best part, the ice is literally invincible." Geal felt panic well in his chest. A little girl taking him down like this?! He won't have it!

"I won't be beaten this easily!" he snarled as he raised his sword despite the knowledge of the ice slowly crawling up his body and was about at the middle of his stomach.

The vines swirled around his arms, hands, and sword as he pointed it strait at Snow's chest. "_Blood's Pierce of Death!_" he shouted, his sword enlarging itself as he swung it over head and down on Snow. Snow smiled, finding this all very amusing to herself as her now pale blood red eyes turned darker and glowed once more as she muttered her counter spell.

"_Snow Storm: Snow Web!_"

* * *

**~Happy and Lily~**

Both Exceeds flew as fast as they could to the bottom of the dark castle, hoping to run into either one of their friends so they can hurry up and save Natsu. They rounded a corner only to run into someone making both cats fall to the ground, rubbing their sore heads.

"Owiee…" Happy mumbled to himself as he opened his eyes to see a surprised Gray before him. "Gray!" he shouted, perking up. Lily heard his shout and also perked up, both flying once more.

"Happy? Lily?" Gray questioned, confusion clearly written on his face. "I thought you two were with that Snow girl…" Happy and Lily exchanged looks, both sweetdropping before they faced Gray once more.

"Yeah, about that…" Happy started, trailing off just as Pantherlily interjected.

"We don't have time for this! We know where Natsu is!" Lily shouted, earning Gray's full attention.

"You do?!" he asked in slight relief. He felt some of the weight lift off of his shoulders when Lily nodded to him, smiling at how Gray reacted to the answer that was given. "Come on! Let's not waste more time! Lead the way!" Gray urged the two. Happy and Lily nodded as they flew top speed down the hallway with Gray running in behind them.

They twisted through corridors and flew up the stairs as fast as they could, knowing not much time could be wasted if they wanted to save the pink haired bubbly child from the demon which resided in him.

When they rounded the corner, the instantly froze at the sight before them. There stood Snow leaning against the wall with her bright blue eyes shining in the candle light and a bored expression on her face as she twiddled with a strand of her black hair. Not so far away from her was Geal frozen in place with eyes that twitched ever so often.

Snow looked up at the three and smiled softly as she pushed herself off the wall and walked to stand before them.

"Took you long enough." she said, giggling slightly as she saw the shock expression the three held. "I had to finish him up and wait for you three. It wasn't much fun since he didn't take more of my time." She sighed and shook her head, her smile disappearing with a frown as a more serious expression conveyed her features. "We might be too late," she whispered, breaking them out of their stupor.

"What do you mean we might be too late?!" Gray hissed. Snow looked at the hallway that led to the roof, then back at them.

"The ceremony has already finished and the demon is awake while the child is now sleeping. Right now they have to wait for the Flaming Star to awaken for he is gathering his power. When he does truly awaken," she looked back at them, her eyes narrowing slightly. "all hell can break loose. The child which the Flaming Star had resided in might never awaken again and the Dark Age will start." Happy gulped at the thought of never seeing the Natsu he knew, but someone who wasn't Natsu at all in his place.

"How do we get the demon out of him?" Gray asked, his bangs shadowing his eyes. Silence fell over the four in the hallway as the candle light flickered over their faces and cast long shadows onto the opposite wall. The air was tense as everyone waited for Snow to answer for the silence was killing them with each second.

"We don't," she finally spoke, eyes widening in her responds. "we put it back to sleep within him, for the demon is one with child as it is. If we drive out the demon and kill it, we kill the child too." A chill ran down Gray's spin as he tightened the fists at his side till they were shaking.

"Then how do we drive out this retched demon?" he growled, looking down at Snow. Snow put her hands on her hips, breathing in deeply before she released the heavy breath.

"The only way to get Flaming Star to go back in his slumber is one thing and one thing only." Gray looked at her waiting for her to tell him as she closed her eyes, the answer seeming to weigh heavily down on her shoulders.

"Well?" he urged her, hating her suspense every time.

"We bring back his painful past."


	21. The Game Has Yet to Begin

**Hiya! Yay! Next chapter! To tell you the truth, I think I've written better. Please leave a review and favorite! Farwell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWNS THE FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

**The Game Has Yet to Begin**

Gray closed his eyes as if trying to hide pain by just doing that alone. He didn't want to bring those painful memories up to Natsu. He didn't want to make him live through the pain again, but if it brings him back then he'll do it. No matter how hard it would be.

"If that'll get Natsu back, I'll do it." he whispered out as if it pained him to say those very words. Snow nodded, giving the mage a sympathy look knowing that he didn't want to do this to the child that seemed like the world to him.

"Sometimes you got to force yourself to do things you do not wish to do, it's the only way to the prize you need." Snow replied softly. Gray opened his eyes, a fierce cold fire burning in their depths.

"I just don't want to make him remember… _It_." he said, fist coiling by his side. Snow smiled up at him as Happy sat on her head, feeling just as glum as Gray did.

"And that's good that you don't want to!" Gray smiled back at her just as he heard footsteps approaching them, making him freeze and tense. Snow noticed this as the footsteps became louder, her hearing them as well as she got into a battle stance along with Gray.

"Who could that be?" Lily asked as he stood right beside Gray, grabbing his sword from his back and pointing it in front of him.

"Either one of these two. One, an enemy," Snow paused as they footsteps rounded the corner. "or two, your friend." Just as she said that, Lucy came bounding around the corner out of breath. When her big brown eyes landed on Gray, she stopped in her running and tried to catch her breath, happy that she found someone in this blasted castle.

"Gray!" she breathed. "Thank god I found you!" Lucy smiled up at him until her eyes wandered around him and onto Snow who stood behind him along Happy sitting on her head.

"Hello." Snow greeted politely. Lucy jumped back, pointing at her in alarm as one of her hands grabbed at her keys on her hips.

"You're one of them!" she accused, only for Snow to smile.

"Yes, I know. But my goals are not the same as them. I just merely worked for them. I never made an oath to serve them the way they wanted me to serve." Snow told her with a slight shrug. Lucy hesitantly put her keys back at seeing that the other three seemed so… _friendly _with her.

"Can someone please explain what is going on?" Lucy asked.

"Snow is on our side and always was! She even defeated one of her own!" Happy cheered, pointing to Geal from where he was frozen. If you looked closely enough you could see Geal's eyes twitch in annoyance at what the cat said.

"How did you manage to escape Hime… Himi… Himji…" Gray seemed to have trouble with Lucy's opponents name as he kept trying to guess it.

"Himike." Snow corrected for him.

"Yes! Himike. How'd you defeat him?" Lucy smiled as she put both hands on her hips.

"It was easy!" she said.

* * *

_**~Lucy's Battle with Himike's End~**_

"_Just give up! That child has a destiny to bring the Dark Age back!" Himike growled at Lucy who was awfully out of breath. Lucy glared at him as she suddenly had a brilliant idea._

"_Oh my god?! Is that Natsu?" she shouted as she pointed to some ways off, putting a hand above her eyes to see if she could see 'him' better. "He escaped?" Before anything else could be said, Himike dashed off in the direction Lucy 'saw' Natsu in. Lucy chuckled evilly as she ran into the castle. "Sucker!"_

* * *

_**~Back to the Present~**_

"You told him Natsu escaped didn't you?" Lily deadpanned. Lucy stared at him in shock as her body went rigid.

"N-no! I did not! Why can't you believe that I defeated him by myself?!" she cried, only for Lily to shrug.

"We don't have time to have tea and catch up on what we missed in the world." Snow interrupted as she looked into a dark corridor with only one torch to light it up. "We can't let Flaming Star get even more powerful than he already is. With each second his power grows incredible amount." She looked back at the two standing before her. "So, unless you want to save the child, I suggest we run." Lucy, Happy, Lily, and Gray nodded in agreement as the atmosphere suddenly changed with all the same thoughts running through their heads.

"Agreed." they all said. Snow smiled sweetly at them as her blue eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Good, let's run!"

The three of them(Happy and Lily choose to fly instead of run) sprinted down the corridor, their feet echoing off of the stone walls.

"How are we supposed to stop Natsu's inner demon?" Lucy called from behind Gray and Snow.

"We bring up his past!" Gray called back to her as they came to a stop in front of a heavy thick metal door. Without wasting a second, Gray threw the doors opened and rushed up the stairs to the roof.

"That's it?" Lucy asked a bit stunned on how easy it was to bring the bubbly child back. Gray nodded back at her, never once looking back as his eyes were glued in front of him.

"Oh, also, to give you a heads up, beware of Ridner! He has the power of Illusion and Dreams!" Snow warned.

"Dreams? That can be turned into magic?" Lily questioned as he flew up beside Snow. Snow smirked and nodded, knowing his confusion.

"Yes. It's one of the Lost Magic's. When hit with _Dream_, you are put to sleep by force where then the attacker attacks you mentally without any assertion to his body or mind. There are three man attacks he can throw at you during your dreaming state. _Nightmare Monster, Drowning Sorrow, _and _Control Sleep. _Watch out for _Control Sleep_ out of all three, the other's I know you four will get through with ease. It's just_ Control Sleep _I'm most worried about." Snow explained as they reached the finale door. Before Gray opened it, he paused and glanced down at Snow.

"What does it do?" he asked her.

"When he uses the spell, the attacker's body is in his control. While the body is being controlled, you are stuck within your own mind to face your worst nightmare. It will keep replaying itself over and over until you succumb to insanity. When you reach that point, your mind is taken and you are fully under his control. So please, be wary of _Control Sleep._" Snow smiled at them, making the four shiver and nod.

"Will do." Lucy muttered under her breath as Gray finally opened the door. They all stepped out onto the roof just as Ridner turned around, his dark blue eyes gazing at them with a sinister look as a mad smile crept up onto his lips. His cape bellowed out behind him dramatically as he pulled down his hood.

"Oh~!" he cooed as he turned around and sidestepped away from the table behind him. "This has just gotten interesting hasn't it, _Flaming Star_?" Gray felt anger boil in him as he saw his younger brother sitting there with his legs dangling off of the edge. But what really made the Ice-Make Mage furious, was the wide insane smile and cold menacing eyes the pink haired child had.

"Why yes, for the game has yet to begin." His voice was one, but yet many making all five of them take a step back in shock.

This was no longer Natsu.


	22. Beginning of the Dark Age

**Hiya! Sorry it was kinda short, I just decided to end it there, but I really hope it is to your liking! Thank you for those who reviewed, favorite, and followed last chapter! Please leave a review and favorite! Farwell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWNS THE FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

**Beginning of the Dark Age**

"_Oh~!" he cooed as he turned around and sidestepped away from the table behind him. "This has just gotten interesting hasn't it, Flaming Star?" Gray felt anger boil in him as he saw his younger brother sitting there with his legs dangling off of the edge. But what really made the Ice-Make Mage furious, was the wide insane smile and cold menacing eyes the pink haired child had._

"_Why yes, for the game has yet to begin." His voice was one, but yet many making all five of them take a step back in shock._

_This was no longer Natsu._

* * *

"Natsu," Gray started taking barely a step forward. Flaming Star waved his hand at Gray, ceasing any further movements from the Ice mage.

"Halt," he cried in an icy tone that just didn't fit his brother's tone at all. "Who said you could move?" He tilted his head to the side with a dark creepy sinister smile on his face. Gray's mouth went dry and no matter how many times he tried to wet his cracked lips, no moister could get on them. He just couldn't believe who stood before him was his beloved little brother Natsu, but at the same time, the movements, the way he spoke to Gray, and the expressions he wore was nothing even in the slightest way similar to Natsu. It was a stranger in his little brother's body. A stranger that was not welcomed at all.

Gray swallowed as the fear crept up on him from the knowledge that something had _dared _to touch Natsu, _no _to _possess _him. He would not let this happen while he is still breathing on this earth. If anything harmed his brother in any way, he will make sure to cause the same pain, times a hundred.

"Ridner!" Snow suddenly shouted from behind Gray, glaring at Ridner with icy blue eyes. "What will this Dark Age you speak of do good to you in any kind of way?" Gray saw her clench her fist in the corner of his eyes from anger. Ridner stood his own ground as he stared into the hostile blue eyes, unaffected by their coldness.

"All of those annoying people who are weak and live off the strong will perish and the strong can stand once more." Ridner replied coolly. Snow's lips were drawn in a snarl as she hissed at Ridner.

"Is that all?" she asked, her eyes flashing red but the three beside her didn't notice. Ridner just smiled in responds from under the shadows of his hood. "Good, that's all I needed." Snow's lips curled slightly as she launched herself at Ridner. "_Snow Storm: Snow Tiger!_" she shouted transforming once more. "_Snow Storm: Ice Spear!_" Snow held her hands out, a long spear appearing in them as she held it ready to strike. Ridner held the hilt of his sword and drew it smoothly from the scabbard, blocking Snow's ice spear and her biting fangs.

"_Illusion of the Air!" _Ridner shouted, Snow instantly falling to the ground choking, her hands flying to her mouth as she gasped for air.

"Snow!" Lucy and Happy cried in worry.

"S-save the-the k-kid!" she gasped as she picked her ice spear up once more, shakily pointing it straight at Ridner.

"You know she's right." Flaming Star said. Their eyes went back to where the pink haired child was once standing, only to see no one there anymore. "Behind you." he called. Gray's and Lucy's head snapped to where the child stood, leaning against the closed door they came out through only minutes before. "You know," he started looking up at the sky with his charcoal eyes. "You should never turn your backs on your enemies."


End file.
